


give thanks with a grateful heart

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Co-Sleeping, Craigslist, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Masturbation in Bathroom, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Sleepy Makeouts, Smut, Spanking, Thanksgiving, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Бен Соло должен привести на семейный ужин в честь Дня Благодарения свою пару, которой у него попросту нет. Вот так и появляется в его жизни таинственный «запасной вариант на праздники», который он нашел в объявлениях. Вариант этот готов помочь Бену решить все его проблемы. Вот только Соло помыслить не мог, что этот вариант — девушка, и что она очень серьёзно отнесётся к своей роли.





	1. пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Give Thanks With A Grateful Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121013) by [FoxesDance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxesDance/pseuds/FoxesDance). 



Всё началось в шутку. Ему нужна была пара на День Благодарения, отмечать который собирались дома у его родителей, а девушки у Бена не было. Он мог бы прийти в одиночестве снова, но взгляды, вопросы и непрошеные советы уже порядком ему надоели. И как-то вечером за выпивкой он пожаловался своим коллегам; собственно, тогда и родилась эта _идея_.

— Просто найми проститутку. Тогда твоя матушка от тебя сразу отвяжется, — мудро посоветовал Хакс. В этот момент Бен, делавший глоток из своего бокала, поперхнулся.

Бен едва лёгкие не выплюнул, а Фазма встала на его сторону. 

— Какой ужас, Хакс. У тебя с головой не всё в порядке? 

Хакс дерзко ей улыбнулся. 

— А что? Стоит только привести с собой исключительно мерзкую пассию, и тебя больше никогда не пригласят в гости. Не обязательно проститутку, наверное. Просто загугли объявления или что-то в этом духе, — он неопределенно махнул рукой, словно это могло решить все проблемы Бена. — Найми какую-нибудь отвратную актрису, которая отобьёт у твоей матери желание копаться в твоих интересах или личной жизни.

Бен сразу же отказался от этой мысли и быстро сменил тему, начав разговор о работе, — всё, что угодно, лишь бы о личной жизни не трепаться. Последнее, чего ему хотелось, так это признаться себе в собственном отчаянии и готовности нанять девушку, которая сможет притвориться его подругой.

Но идея оказалась заманчивой. Она мигом решила бы все его проблемы. И именно поэтому он принялся прочёсывать колонку «Случайные знакомства». Идея была _глупой_. Он признавал это. Но, стоило Бену ополовинить бутылку вина, эта идея оказалась у него единственной. А под вином все идеи кажутся самыми лучшими.

Он не собирался выставлять себя напоказ и создавать объявление. Хера с два. Кто знает, какая чудила ему попадётся? Но что плохого в том, чтобы просмотреть объявления и понять, есть ли кто-то, кто поможет ему в затруднительном положении?

Листая объявления, он терялся в историях, которые придумывал для каждого, надеявшегося найти любовь или приятную компанию. Почти забыв о цели всего этого поиска, Бен наткнулся на объявление с заголовком, который был слишком хорош, чтобы оказаться правдой.

_Остался без пары на День Благодарения? Злишься на своего отца?_

Поколебавшись, Бен кликнул по ссылке. Быть того не может. Мог ли один из его коллег создать фейковое объявление, чтобы надуть его? Потому что оно было слишком прекрасно. Бен прошёл по ссылке прежде, чем смог обдумать свои подозрения как следует.

_Мне 20 лет. Я сирота с приводом и аттестатом о среднем образовании. Вожу Форд Темпо, который на два года старше меня; на нём три разноцветные двери. Я очень молодо выгляжу, в зависимости от того, как одеваюсь, так что это может сойти за плюс. Днём подрабатываю механиком, поэтому определённо смогу обыграть стиль гранж. У меня есть акцент, который с лёгкостью могу использовать, чтобы звучать непонятно. Если захочешь, можем сыграть серьёзные или долгосрочные отношения, чтобы помучить твою семью._

_По желанию могу сделать всё из нижеперечисленного:_

_Притвориться, что заигрываю с другими гостями на вечеринке, пока ты притворяешься, что не замечаешь этого._

_Развязать спор о политике и/или религии._

_Изобразить чрезмерно ласковое или интимное поведение перед всеми._

_В течение вечера изобразить конкретное опьянение. Поскольку мне еще нет 21 года, по правде я пить не буду._

_Начать настоящую драку с членом семьи либо прямо за столом, либо снаружи, на глазах у всех соседей._

_Рассмотрю другие предложения; план может поменяться по ходу дела в зависимости от ситуации._

_Напиши мне, договоримся об оплате._

Это слишком прекрасно. Похоже, что объявление было разработано учёными в лаборатории специально для него. Бена беспокоил лишь факт, что уж больно близко оно подходит к тому, что ему требуется. Это действительно может быть развод, учинённый Хаксом или Фазмой. И Бен не знал, смогут ли забыть об этом в офисе, если он попытается нанять кого-нибудь на семейный ужин. Он колебался, не зная, стоит ли отправлять сообщение, но в конце концов решил этого не делать.

Однако ссылку он сохранил. Бережёного Бог бережёт.


	2. один

Он напрочь забыл о Дне Благодарения, пока не стало слишком поздно строить планы. Он сделал это не нарочно, по крайней мере, не сознательно. Живя бурной жизнью, он позабыл о празднике, ужине, семье — от слова совсем.

Именно так он оправдывался перед самим собой. И собирался проделать этот трюк со своей матерью, давая ей понять, что не сможет приехать в гости. Само собой, она на это не купилась.

— В смысле ты не сможешь приехать в этом году?

Вздохнув, Бен закрыл глаза и потёр лицо свободной рукой. Определённо, ему следовало выпить, прежде чем начинать этот разговор. Пройдя на кухню, он налил себе бокал красного вина. 

— Послушай, мам... 

— Не мамкай мне, молодой человек. Поверить не могу, что ты собираешься пропустить День Благодарения! Твой отец может умереть, прежде чем ты увидишь его снова!

— Господи Иисусе, мам. Почему ты не сказала, что он болен?

— Ну, он не болен _прямо сейчас_ , но никогда не знаешь, что может случиться в будущем! Если ты пропустишь День Благодарения, пройдёт целый год, прежде чем мы увидимся снова! 

Застонав, он зажмурился, прижав бокал ко лбу. 

— Ради всего святого, мам...

— Что, тебе слишком трудно навестить собственную семью?

Бен уставился в потолок, словно это могло ему чем-то помочь. 

— Ты же знаешь, что нет, мам...

— Тогда в чём дело, Бен? Почему тебе так трудно согласиться на встречу с семьёй? Каждый раз?

— Мам, пожалуйста, я же не специально!

— О, не сомневаюсь! Уверена, что ты исстрадаешься, пропустив семейный ужин.

— Мам, серьёзно. Это всего лишь День Благодарения!

— На этот раз! Какое оправдание ты придумаешь на Рождество? А на Новый Год? А на Пасху?

— Мам...

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты посетил один-единственный семейный ужин! Я что, слишком много прошу?

— Мама...

— Я родила тебя, Бен Соло, и — да поможет мне Бог — я тебя и убью! 

— Мама!

— Ты хоть представляешь, как долго я тебя рожала, Бен?

Застонав, Бен закатил глаза, шепотом отвечая вместе с ней.

— Двадцать два часа! И мне понадобится намного меньше времени, чтобы убить тебя и похоронить на заднем дворе! Тогда я смогу пообедать со своим сыном! Хоть раз!

— Господи Иисусе, мам!

— Я чуть не впала в шоковое состояние, рожая тебя! Ты был самым большим ребёнком в больнице!

— Ради всего святого, мама! Я же не виноват, что такая малявка как ты, решила выйти замуж за парня почти на фут выше себя! Чего ты ожидала, решив забеременеть?

Послышался плаксивый голос. 

— Я просто.... — шмыг — Я просто не понимаю, почему ты меня не любишь, Бенни.

— Мама, ну конечно же, я тебя люблю...

— Тогда почему ты не можешь прийти на ужин? Почему ты не хочешь проводить с нами время? Почему ты никогда никого не приводишь на встречу с нами?

— Мам, сейчас я просто занят. 

— Тогда приезжай через неделю. Мы отпразднуем на день позже.

Он застонал. 

— Да, мам. Хорошо. Прекрасно.

— Отлично! — с неожиданно весёлой интонацией сказала она. — Тогда мы устроим ужин тридцатого. У тебя будет достаточно времени, чтобы всё спланировать.

Он тяжело вздохнул. 

— Да, мама.

Она мило поболтала с ним ещё несколько минут, и Бен, словно в тумане, уставился перед собой, делая вид, что слушает. Он прикончил большую часть бутылки вина, в то время как мать продолжала изводить его. Во что он ввязался? Взгляд упал на ноутбук, и внезапно он вспомнил об объявлении. И у него появилась блестящая идея. Идея, продиктованная вином.

— Эй, мам? — прервал он её, не разобравшись в том, что она говорит. — Мне пора. Но не забудь поставить лишнюю тарелку. Я приведу с собой гостя.

Мать завизжала, и ему пришлось убрать телефон подальше от уха.

— Да. Хорошо. Хорошо. Ладно, мам. Да. Гостя. Увидишь, когда приеду. Люблю тебя, пока! — Последние три слова он произнёс как можно быстрее, после чего отключился. Беспокойство усилилось. И о чём он только думал?

Бен не хотел зависеть от нанятого человека. За последние несколько недель он десятки раз открывал и закрывал сохранённую ссылку. И сейчас он снова прошёл по ней, кусая ноготь на большом пальце. Он не уверен, надеялся он или боялся того, что объявление исчезнет. Но оно никуда не делось. Словно маячок. Только и ждущий сообщения от Бена.

Он тщетно надеялся, что, может быть, появится что-то ещё, может, какой-то другой вариант. Может, надеялся Бен, по пути в магазин он случайно наткнётся на ту единственную. Или в прачечной столкнётся с той, в которую влюбится. 

Как будто он не жил надеждой на это вот уже много лет.

Но этому не суждено было случиться. А теперь оказалось слишком поздно. Он ляпнул матери, что приведёт гостя. И других вариантов у него попросту не нашлось. Итак, побеждённый и подавленный, выпив достаточно вина и не размышляя об этом дважды, он заставил себя кликнуть на иконку сообщения. Он пытался не думать, насколько никчёмна его жизнь, раз уж приходится нанимать кого-то, кто притворится его сраным близким человеком, чтобы семья, наконец, перестала болтать о его личной жизни.

**Добрый вечер. Знаю, что уже поздновато строить планы на День Благодарения, но на самом деле я ищу компаньона для семейного ужина на 30 ноября. Я 29-летний бизнесмен, нуждающийся в ваших особых талантах. У меня властная и, честно говоря, помешанная на контроле семья, которая нагло игнорирует мои просьбы оставить меня и мою личную жизнь в покое. В этом году мне хотелось бы преподать им урок, и кажется, что вы могли бы стать моим идеальным вариантом.**

Поколебавшись ещё мгновение, Бен подписался своим именем и оставил номер телефона. Наверное, это глупо и слишком доверчиво с его стороны, но он в полнейшем отчаянии и готов к смене обстановки. Сонный, он прилёг; алкоголь затуманил разум. Насколько плохо может закончиться задуманное им?

Плохо. Действительно плохо. О чём он только думал? Никогда не доверяйте идеям, нашёптанным вином! Он же знал, что нельзя доверять подобным идеям!

Но теперь уже слишком поздно. Он отправил сообщение и получил ответ до того, как проснулся следующим утром.

_Привет, Бен! Это Рей, ты ответил на моё объявление. Тебе повезло, у меня действительно забронирован вечер на День Благодарения, но я с радостью помогу тебе через неделю! Моя фиксированная ставка составляет 400 долларов, но некоторые варианты могут стоить чуть дороже, в зависимости от того, насколько они сложны или как много участия с моей стороны потребуют._

Рей. Значит, это парень. Значит, всё не так уж плохо. Наверное. Он мог бы поговорить с парнем и обсудить некоторые идеи. Он же не обязан проходить через это. Прямо сейчас это всего лишь переговоры. О том, что он уже сказал матери насчёт дополнительного места за столом, Бен думать не желал.

Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы сочинить ответ. Умываясь, он прикидывал свои следующие слова. Глядя на себя в зеркало и завязывая галстук, он покачал головой и в очередной раз задался вопросом, о чём он только думает. Добром это не кончится. Вздохнув, он уронил руки по бокам. Он собирался лишь пообщаться с парнем, и пока ещё никто ни с кем не договорился. Ещё было время сдать назад, если дело станет казаться мутным.

Прямо перед тем как покинуть дом, он напечатал ответ.

**Я не о цене волнуюсь. Моя главная забота — вынудить их отстать от меня, а на это мне никаких денег не жалко. Обсудим варианты?**

Бен нажал кнопку «Отправить» прежде, чем обдумать всё, как следует, и отправился на работу. Он пытался отвлечься от дурацкой авантюры и сосредоточиться на делах, но сделать это оказалось невозможным.

_Я могу сделать всё, что перечислено в объявлении. Или у вас на уме нечто, выходящее за указанные рамки?_

Раздумывая, он прикусил губу, нервно зажевал нежную плоть. На самом деле Бену невдомёк, что ему нужно, он не знал, во что ввязывается. Задумавшись на мгновение, он коснулся экрана и начал набирать ответ.

**Не думаю, что мне нужно что-то, чего не указано в объявлении. Наверное, мне просто нужно напугать их до стадии повиновения, так что любой вариант будет полезен.**

Положив мобильник на бедро, он попытался не трясти ногой в ожидании ответа, который не занял слишком много времени.

_Насколько вы открыты для демонстрации сексуализированного поведения? Само собой, это лишь для игры на публику._

**Это не должно оказаться проблемой. Я не самый лучший актёр, но притворный интерес осилю. Подозреваю, что вы не совсем в моём вкусе.**

_О, об этом не волнуйтесь. Как бы там ни было, всё ради шоу. Расскажите мне о своей семье и о том, какое впечатление мы должны будем произвести на них?_

Он поморщился, думая о своей требовательной и неугомонной семье. Что он мог сказать о них такого, что не звучало бы ужасно? Они не так уж плохи, по крайней мере, он знал, что могло быть и хуже. Но и хорошими они не были. Контролирующие, ожидающие, разочаровывающиеся до такой степени, что, честно говоря, не посещать их вовсе стоило того. Но они неплохие люди. Они любили его и не обращались с ним жестоко. Они просто...

Они просто _Скайуокеры_. Вот, на самом деле, в чём весь смысл.

**Они не ужасны, обычно я хорошо с ними уживаюсь. Но во время праздников дела всегда становятся не очень. Главная моя цель — дать им понять, что на самом деле они не имеют права указывать мне, как жить. Мне нужно, чтобы они перестали вести себя так, будто это право у них есть. Я устал от вопросов и ожиданий.**

Он перечитал сообщение несколько раз прежде, чем отправить. Чем он вообще занимается, раздумывая, чтобы влезть во всё это? Определённо, поступок больного на голову человека.

_Итак, что подходит больше: «посмотрите на мои серьёзные отношения и оставьте меня в покое», или «вы пожалеете о своих попытках вмешиваться в мою жизнь, когда я обрушу на вас безумства»?_

Усмехнувшись, он покачал головой, читая ответ.

**Определённо последнее. Не думаю, что есть другой способ вынудить их оставить меня в покое, даже если я жену домой приведу.**

_Я определённо смогу сыграть безумие. Если это всё, что вам нужно, ставка остаётся фиксированной. Мне пора идти на занятия, но мы можем списаться позже вечером, если вы придумаете что-нибудь ещё._

Бен не думал, что им есть что обсуждать; нужно лишь договориться о встрече до тридцатого. Убрав телефон обратно в стол, он попытался сосредоточиться на работе. Что оказалось трудным: он всё ещё слишком беспокоился, но, по крайней мере, смог закончить рабочий день, не глядя в экран телефона. Лишь в вагоне метро по пути домой он проверил уведомления, но от Рея ничего не было. Всё остальное было либо мелочью, либо сообщениями от семьи, поэтому Бен убрал трубку обратно в карман.

Вернувшись домой, он принялся готовить ужин, а сев за стол, в очередной раз просмотрел электронную почту. Больная голова ногам покоя не даёт, подумал Бен, решив в первую очередь заняться работой на следующий день. 

Телефон зажужжал, когда он заканчивал мыть посуду. Вытерев руки, Бен вытащил мобильник из кармана. Снова Рей.

_Дела на сегодня сделаны. Если всё кошерно, мы можем встретиться позже, в последний раз пробежаться по плану и поговорить об оплате!_

**Звучит здорово. Завтра у меня весь день занят, так что лучше в среду. В какое время вам удобно?**

_Среда не годится, у меня весь день занятия, а вечером работа._

**Имеется свободное время между работой и занятиями?**

_Неа, у меня всего 10 минут, чтобы добраться с работы до универа._

**Во сколько сегодня заканчиваются занятия?**

_После учёбы у меня планы, так что, вероятно, домой не вернусь допоздна. У меня забронирован каждый день со Дня Благодарения и до понедельника._

**Мы можем встретиться в понедельник?**

_Понедельник забронирован как и среда. Как насчет вторника?_

**Вторник тоже не годится, еженедельное совещание.**

_Лол, да мы занятые люди! Неудивительно, что вам нужна помощь с семейным ужином ;)_

Ну. Дерьмо. Так не пойдёт. Знал же, что эта глупая затея не сработает! Почему он вообще решил, что это хороший план?

Бен завис, не зная, как реагировать. Как всё должно получиться, если они сначала не встретятся и не поговорят? Как они договорятся о деталях? И он должен будет заплатить пацану вперёд? Как всё это произойдёт?

Вскоре Рей прислал ещё одно сообщение.

_Ну, думаю, что мы просто будем импровизировать! Могу встретиться с вами дома у ваших родителей в четверг, просто напишите время и адрес._

Не может быть всё так просто. Какой человек захочет вслепую встретиться с ним и притвориться его партнёром? Либо сумасшедший, либо отчаявшийся.

Бен, должно быть, сам не лучше, потому что он отправил Рею адрес родительского дома и время.

Он действительно собирался это сделать.


	3. два

В следующую среду Бен весь день сходил с ума из-за плана, на который он подписался. В офисе от него проку никакого. Запланированные встречи прошли как в тумане; он едва ли мог сосредоточиться хоть на чём-то, помимо надвигающейся обреченности завтрашнего дня.

Ему должно быть стыдно за то, как часто он просил Хакса повторять. Но, вообще-то, нахер этого мудака.

Вечером после работы он убирался в квартире, нервно складывая и перекладывая рубашки, которые собирался взять с собой. Бен сомневался, что ему понадобится сменная одежда — он не собирался оставаться у родителей на ночь — но лучше быть готовым ко всему. 

Помаявшись над выбором рубашек, он вздохнул. Во что превратилась его жизнь? Как он докатился до того, что пришлось нанять парнишку, готового притвориться его любовником и помочь Бену дать отпор семье? По правде говоря, он просто жалок.

Ему не удавалось точно объяснить, что заставило его пойти этой дорогой — настолько отдалиться от родителей и человека, как известно, являвшегося его дядей. Даже до фиаско с Вейдером они, не спеша, отдалялись друг от друга в течение многих лет. Теперь же Бен едва мог находиться со своей семьёй в одной комнате. И их нескончаемые и тщетные попытки восстановить отношения только раздражали.

Глубоко вздохнув, он отложил одежду в сторону. Всё будет в порядке. Всё будет просто замечательно. Бен собирался решить проблему со своей семьей и никогда больше к этому не возвращаться. Этот Рей ему поможет. А паническая атака накануне дня Икс — нет.

Сложив кое-какие вещи в сумку, Бен разогрел в микроволновке ужин, поел и лёг спать. Отдых вышел в лучшем случае прерывистым, но Бен вспомнил, что у него имеются план и человек, который его поддержит. И ему почти сразу же стало лучше.

Утром тридцатого он проснулся, по-быстрому принял душ, надел свои лучшие чёрные джинсы, рубашку, которую застегнул на все пуговицы, и вышел из квартиры. С тяжестью на сердце Бен неторопливо сел в машину и отправился в загородное поместье, которое родители называли домом. Всю дорогу его почти что наизнанку выворачивало.

В их маленьком городке Бен остановился у магазинчика на углу, чтобы купить пару стаканчиков кофе. Он вовсе не пытался потянуть время, просто кофе здесь слишком хорош, чтобы от него отказываться. И кто стал бы винить Бена за то, что к машине он возвращался не торопясь, прогуливался по живописному парку? В утреннем свете пейзаж был крайне прекрасен.

Но вечно откладывать неизбежное он не мог, да и кофе уже остывал, поэтому, глубоко вздохнув, Бен направился к машине. По дороге к дому родителей он пытался успокоиться. Всё должно пройти хорошо! На его стороне Рей, и больше ему не придётся отбиваться от вопросов о своей личной жизни.

Стоило только подъехать к длинной подъездной дорожке, Бен заметил то, что можно было описать лишь как самую уродливую машину, которую ему когда-либо доводилось видеть. Должно быть, это тачка Рея. Тёмно-серая, с красными полосками вдоль кузова и на капоте. Боковая дверь со стороны водителя — единственная, выкрашенная в тот же цвет, что и сам автомобиль; остальные три — тёмно-зеленая, бордовая и цвета грунтовки. На капоте, где стёрся защитный лак, сияло здоровенное белесое пятно. Притормозив сразу за этим авто, Бен заглушил машину. Глубоко вздохнув, он крепко сжал руль, прежде чем выйти навстречу своей судьбе.

Стоило ему подойти к машине Рея, как парень выскочил наружу. Он — тощий, совсем коротышка. Возможно, они могли бы посерьёзнее разыграть кинк на разницу в возрасте. Бен был уверен, что это взбесит его мать. Улыбнувшись, он протянул парнишке стаканчик с кофе и едва не уронил его, когда Рей повернулся и снял капюшон.

_Сняла_ , если точнее. 

Должно быть, на его лице отразилась ошарашенность, которую он ощущал в эту самую минуту всем своим существом, потому что улыбка её дрогнула, и она склонила голову набок. 

— Всё путём?

Почти целую минуту он не мог вымолвить и слова. Она _прекрасна_. От мороза её щёчки порозовели. А ореховые глаза прямо замерцали. Однако поразила его улыбка, которая была, наверное, одной из самых искреннейших и радостных из всех, что он когда-либо видел.

— У меня что-то на лице? — с нервным смешком спросила она, одной рукой потерев щёку, а вторую протянув и забрав у него кофе. Если по-чесноку, Бен напрочь забыл об этом стаканчике. Удивлённо посмотрев на собственную руку, он покачал головой и снова глянул на неё. Открыв рот, он попытался сформировать хоть какое-то связное предложение, но ни черта у него не получилось.

Мозг отказывался работать. Рей же — _парниша_ , который должен был помочь Бену дико неуместным поведением вытурить из его жизни семью. Как, чёрт возьми, Бену вести себя подобным образом с красавицей, стоящей перед ним?

Да ему просто пиздец. 

Она помахала ладошкой у него перед лицом. 

— Ты тут? Земля вызывает Бена! 

_Ебать_. Голос её тоже прекрасен. Гладкий и мелодичный, а в конце каждого слова намёк на шикарный акцент. Покачав головой, Бен поморгал, пытаясь согнать дымку похоти.

Откашлявшись, он попробовал улыбнуться, но, без сомнений, результат вряд ли вышел хоть сколько-то жизнерадостным. Протянув руку, чтобы поздороваться, он постарался казаться нормальным. 

— Да. М-м-м. Извини. Привет. Рей?

Она пожала его руку; её маленькая ладошка — тёплая и немного загрубевшая. Кем там она работает? Механиком, что ли? Как бы там ни было, она трудится своими руками. Возможно, он не отпускал её слишком долго, поэтому попытался сгладить паузу смешком.

— Извини. Просто немного нервничаю из-за всего этого, — смущённо признался он.

Она снова ослепительно улыбнулась. 

— Не парься, Бен. Мы сделаем так, что твои предки никогда больше не спросят тебя ни о чём личном.

С облегчением выдохнув, он кивнул. 

— Хорошо. Будет просто здорово.

Она тоже кивнула, сделав глоток кофе. 

— Итак, с кем я сегодня встречусь?

— С моими родителями, Леей и Ханом, моим дядей Люком — это брат-близнец моей мамы. Возможно, будет ещё и Маз, но я очень надеюсь, что ошибаюсь. В последний раз, когда я её видел, мы разошлись не на доброй ноте, — поморщившись, добавил он.

Она вздёрнула бровь, явно ожидая продолжения. Бен застонал. 

— _Возможно_ , я работаю в финансовом агентстве, которое выкупило её ипотеку и повысило процентные ставки?

— Господи, Бен!

Он поднял руки вверх. 

— Эй! Это же не от меня зависело! Я всего лишь бухгалтер. 

В недоверии она подняла вторую бровь. 

— Серьёзно, это не от меня зависело. Я даже решений таких не принимаю. Это просто череда трагических ошибок, которые начались с того, что стоимость её собственности выросла после переоценки, проведённой городскими властями, и закончилась ростом процентов и налогов. И в этом она обвиняла меня, как будто я могу повлиять на гендиректора компании или что-то в этом роде.

Скрестив руки на груди, она продолжала на него смотреть. Бен вздохнул.

— Послушай, дело в том, что я ей не очень-то нравлюсь. Так что вряд ли будет слишком сложно довести её во время ужина. Если она вообще здесь, в чём я не уверен.

— Как скажешь, Фанни Мэй*, — усмехнулась Рей. Допив кофе, она подошла к Бену и взяла его под локоть. Пытаясь проглотить удивление, он почувствовал, как покраснел. Откашлявшись, Бен не сдвинулся с места. 

— Лады, пора зажечь! Быстрее начнём, быстрее вернёшь свою жизнь назад, — дерзко подмигнув, протянула она.

Эта девушка станет его погибелью. Бен это чувствовал.

Он вытащил руку из кармана куртки, и она тут же скользнула ладонью вниз, переплетая их пальцы. Бен стиснул зубы: это ничего не значит. Всё это лишь притворство. Она просто пытается помочь. У него такое чувство, что он будет гонять эти мысли в голове на протяжении всего испытания.

Пока они приближались к дому, Рей начала озвучивать некоторые детали, придуманные ею по дороге.

— Лады. Мы встречаемся уже четыре месяца. Мы познакомились через объявления, помнить об этом не составит труда, — подмигнув, добавила она с улыбкой. — Ты зовёшь меня котёнком, а я буду звать тебя папочкой. Постарайся не слишком удивляться моему поведению. Если всё сработает, как надо, это должно выглядеть так, будто ты ожидаешь от меня подобных выходок.

Он смог только кивнуть, глядя прямо перед собой. Никогда прежде у него не было подобного кинка, но он услышал слово «папочка» из её уст, и глубоко внутри него что-то сжалось. 

— Не стесняйся добавлять любые другие особенно мерзкие детали, которые только сможешь выдумать. Я постараюсь действовать спонтанно, так что, возможно, нам не придётся заходить слишком далеко. Может, твоя семья будет достаточно шокирована тем, как молодо я выгляжу, — пожав плечами, сказала она.

Он только кивнул и улыбнулся, поднимаясь с ней вместе по ступенькам к входной двери. Прежде чем Бен смог протянуть руку и постучать, Рей бросилась вперёд и позвонила в звонок, уже, казалось, примерив на себя взволнованный образ. 

Очень скоро дверь распахнулась: на пороге стояла его мать, улыбаясь от уха до уха. 

— Бенни! — Бен застонал, когда она потянулась вперёд, стиснув его в объятиях.

Закатив глаза, он неловко похлопал её по спине. Бен терпеть не мог обниматься. 

— Привет, мам. Это Рей, — махнув рукой в сторону, он понадеялся, что внимание матери переключится на его «подружку».

И его не разочаровали. С визгом отпустив его, Лея кинулась крепко обнимать Рей. Он весело ухмыльнулся, глядя на её растерянный взгляд, но Рей быстро справилась: улыбнувшись, она растаяла в объятиях его матери, будто там ей было самое место. 

Вскоре отстранившись, его мать взяла лицо Рей в ладони. 

— Господи помилуй! Разве ты не прелесть? — широко улыбнувшись Рей, Лея похлопала её по щекам, прежде чем повернуться к Бену и пристально на него посмотреть. — Какого лешего ты скрывал от нас это драгоценное создание?

Вздохнув, Бен закатил глаза. 

— Потому что ты чуточку подавляешь, — ответил он, указывая на покрасневшее лицо Рей. Его мать смущала бедную девчонку так же, как делала это с ним всю его жизнь. Она — слишком общительна и самоуверенна, но отказывалась это замечать. Мало того, что его мать вела себя подобным образом с Рей, Бен представить себе не мог, как бы он справился с этим, приди ему в голову привести домой свою настоящую девушку.

Рей снова ярко улыбнулась и покачала головой. 

— Нет. Не надо, всё в порядке. Так приятно, наконец-то, познакомиться с вами! Бен так много о вас рассказывал! 

Бен почти фыркнул, услышав эту очевидную ложь, и мать вопросительно посмотрела на него. 

— Правда, что ли?

Глянув на Бена влюблёнными глазами, Рей энергично закивала. Он улыбнулся ей в ответ и постарался не потерять себя в этом взгляде. _Это всё не по правде._

— Это из-за меня мы не приезжали раньше. Я просто так нервничала! — прикусив губу, она выдала действительно взволнованный вид. Чёрт, да она мировая актриса. — Плюс, — добавила Рей, заговорщически наклоняясь вперёд. — Я хотела ещё немножко побыть с ним наедине, — подмигнув, она хихикнула.

Засмеявшись, Лея стиснула плечи Рей. 

— Да! Это я действительно понимаю! — подмигнув в ответ, кивнула она. Посмотрев на Бена, Лея улыбнулась. — Мне она нравится! 

Он вяло улыбнулся. Не с этого ему хотелось начать. Если Лее так сразу понравилась Рей, их ждёт нелегкая борьба по обращении этой симпатии в ненависть. 

— Ну, мам. Мы так и будем стоять здесь, ужин тоже на крыльце подашь? — многозначительно спросил он, засунув руки в карманы.

— О! Верно! — смутившись, она улыбнулась Рей. — Прости, дорогая. Проходите! Раздевайтесь! 

Пропустив их обоих в тёплый дом, Лея помогла им снять куртки, повесила их на вешалку у двери. Шагнув в гостиную, она пронзительно позвала отца по имени, а Рей наклонилась к нему и зашептала, широко раскрыв глаза. 

— Ты не говорил, что твои родители богаты.

Он пожал плечами, повесив ключи от машины на крючок. 

— Мама какое-то время была офицером в армии, а после подалась в политику. Отец немного занимался трюкачеством в кино, прежде чем открыть собственную учебную академию для каскадёров.

Она быстро обернулась к нему.

— Погоди. Твоего отца зовут Хан? Типа Хан Соло? Бля, твой отец Хан Соло что ли?! 

Он шикнул на неё, как только услышал, как родители направляются к ним. 

— Не так важно, успокойся.

— Тебе легко говорить! — фыркнула она, прежде чем в очередной раз расплыться в той самой улыбке на тысячу ватт, едва его мама вместе с отцом вошли в прихожку.

— О, папочка! — схватив Бена за руку, она чуть не задохнулась от восторга. Он бросил всю свою выдержку на то, чтобы не повернуться к ней в крайнем удивлении. — Ты не говорил мне, что твой отец такой _красавчик_! 

Одарив Рей, как он надеялся, умиротворяющей улыбкой, Бен погладил выступающие костяшки её пальцев. 

— Если бы я сказал тебе, котёнок, перед встречей с ними ты бы нервничала ещё больше.

Глядя на него, она просияла. 

— Это самый лучший подарок! Как будто на праздниках у меня будут два папочки! — Она радостно запрыгала, как ребёнок рождественским утром.

Освободив свою руку из её, он обхватил Рей за плечи и наклонился, чтобы зашептать ей на ухо. 

— Не волнуйся, котёнок. Мне бы не хотелось наказывать тебя, чтобы ты поскорее успокоилась, — от этих слов он внутренне съёжился, надеясь, что они хотя бы отдалённо прозвучат реалистично. Он не был уверен, как такие отношения должны выглядеть или звучать.

— Да, папочка. Я буду послушной, — надулась она, широко раскрыв невинные глаза. Глянув искоса на родителей, он попытался оценить их реакцию. Мать, казалось, пыталась сдержать улыбку кончиками пальцев, а отец выглядел слегка ошеломлённым.

— Какой славный котёнок, — пробормотал он, наклонившись и поцеловав Рей в макушку. Он надеялся, что с его стороны это не слишком прямолинейно. Но она, казалось, не напряглась и даже не отстранилась, а просто закрыла глаза, улыбнулась и тихо мурлыкнула. Если бы он не знал её лучше, то решил бы, что она купается во внимании. 

Он лениво задался вопросом, что ему нужно сделать, чтобы она издала этот звук непроизвольно.

После того, как неловкие представления закончились, все они направились в гостиную. Люк уже сидел в мягком кресле Леи. Хан рухнул в незанятое кресло, оставив диван Бену, Лее и Рей. Бен занял один конец, Лея — другой, а Рей просто-таки бросилась к Бену на колени. Он напрягся, не сводя с неё глаз. Шалунья только улыбнулась и подмигнула, крепче к нему прижимаясь, будто ей места не оставили. Сглотнув, Бен попытался вести себя непринуждённо, положив руку ей на поясницу в естественном, как он надеялся, жесте.

Ёрзая у него на коленях, она пыталась устроиться поудобнее, а он, закатив глаза к потолку, умолял член игнорировать твёрдую, округлую задницу, скользящую по нему. Это не сработало, и он мог лишь надеяться, что она ничего не заметит. Откашлявшись, Лея улыбнулась, когда они оба обратили на неё внимание.

— На диване полно места, дорогая.

Улыбнувшись, Рей уткнулась носом в изгиб его шеи. 

— Знаю, — пробормотала она, и теплое дыхание коснулось челюсти Бена. Он тихо вздрогнул. — Но у меня лучшее место в доме, — хихикнула Рей. Он обнял её за талию, и тихий, неясный звук сорвался с его губ. Это всё, что он мог сделать в данный момент — слова были полностью вне его досягаемости, благодаря восхитительной девушке, клубком свернувшейся у него на коленях.

Бен не был уверен, как он переживёт этот ужин.


	4. три

Рей не уверена, чего именно она ожидала от Бена, но красавчик на грани нервного срыва определённо точно стал для неё сюрпризом. 

Пока они сидели на диване, Бен был жёстким, как доска. Если он не расслабится, их спалят. А Рей ведь даже не уверена, что его мать купилась на их маленький спектакль. Прильнув к нему и попытавшись выдать свои действия за проявление ласки, она шепнула Бену на ухо, чтобы он _успокоился_. Закивав, он сглотнул, нервно теребя край диванной подушки. Вздохнув, она потянулась поиграть с его волосами, тихо молясь всем, кто был готов слушать, чтобы он пришёл в себя как можно скорее и они не похерили всё дело к чертям.

Она залипла на его густые волнистые волосы. Ей было прямо завидно, что его грива настолько идеальная, блестящая и мягкая. Она рассеянно задалась вопросом, как именно Бен ухаживает за своей шевелюрой. Ей, вероятно, придётся душу дьяволу продать, чтобы её волосы хотя бы наполовину выглядели такими же здоровыми, как у него. Нужно не забыть уточнить, что он с ними сделал. Улыбаясь про себя, она тихонько замурлыкала, кончиками пальцев пройдясь по его голове; свободной рукой она погладила щетинистую челюсть, которая венчалась бородкой. На самом деле, притворяться влюблённой в этого парня ни капли не сложно. Даже почти естественно.

Кто-то прочистил горло, и Рей чуть не подпрыгнула. Посмотрев на дядю Бена, который, вздёрнув бровь, пристально глядел на них, Рей перевела взгляд на самого Бена. Который выглядел удивительно счастливым для человека, который всего несколько минут назад был крайне напряжён. Прислонившись головой к спинке дивана, он почти _мурлыкал_. 

Отлично. По крайней мере, теперь ей известно, как его успокоить. Прикусив губу, Рей постаралась сдержать улыбку. Если раньше она думала, что Бен красив, то сейчас он стал просто _сногсшибателен_. Челюсть расслабилась, черты лица разгладились, и он выглядел почти на десять лет моложе. 

Она хихикнула и коснулась его носа указательным пальцем. Бен моргнул. Их взгляды встретились; в глазах его тлел огонь, зрачки расширились и полностью сосредоточились на ней. Пока они смотрели друг на друга, мгновение, казалось, растянулось. Но вскоре он, по-видимому, вспомнил, чем они занимаются, и лицо его затопило выражение крайней паники.

Прежде чем он успел поднять шум — бедняга выглядел так, будто вот-вот встанет и спихнёт её на пол — их спас дядя Бена.

— Ну, индейка готова. Так что, думаю, нам следует пойти и разрезать её. 

Широко улыбнувшись, она спрыгнула с беновых колен. 

— Я определённо не против индейки! — взяв Бена за руку, она потянула его с дивана, более чем готовая сделать этот ужин настолько неприятным, насколько это возможно.

Все они сели за большой обеденный стол; отец Бена за один конец, а мать за другой. Рей выбрала место рядом с Беном, убедившись, что её стул стоит как можно ближе к его. Положив салфетку на колени, она с совершенно очевидным намёком положила левую руку на колено Бена, сжав его бедро. Он подпрыгнул на стуле и повернулся к ней лицом. Подмигнув, она мысленно умоляла его _угомониться нахер_. И как прикажете ей справляться со своей работой, когда клиент такой дёрганый?

Нервно откашлявшись, он откинулся на спинку стула, сгорбив плечи и покачав коленом. Бедняга был напряжён сильнее, чем чёртова пружина.

Глянув на них, Лея подняла бровь, но ничего не сказала. Хан начал разрезать огромную птицу. 

— Какая часть тебе больше нравится, Рей?

Она широко улыбнулась Хану. 

— Бёдрышко, — ответила она, сжимая ногу Бена. — Но папочке нравится пухлая, сочная грудка. Правда, папочка?

Бросив на него соблазнительный взгляд, она закусила губу; Бен, заметно сглотнув, кивнул. Он восхитительно покраснел, и ей пришлось подавить улыбку, когда его взгляд задержался на её собственной груди. Рей снова сжала его ногу, и пока Бен глядел на неё в ответ, его щёки порозовели ещё больше.

Откашлявшись, он снова кивнул. 

— Правда.

Если он продолжит в том же духе, ей придётся несладко. Даже если пытать его просто восхитительно.

— Хан, ты собираешься разрезать птицу или уничтожить её? — сорвалась мать Бена. Подняв взгляд, Рей улыбнулась озадаченному выражению на лице Хану. Может, её игра все-таки сработала.

Пробормотав извинения, Хан покачал головой и снова принялся за индейку. Торжествующе улыбнувшись, Рей похлопала Бена по ноге. Он чуть не подпрыгнул от её прикосновения.

Она рассеянно погладила его колено большим пальцем. У него красивые бёдра, крепкие и плотные.

— Итак, — подал голос дядя. — Как вы познакомились?

Она улыбнулась и обратила взгляд на дядю Бена. 

— Бен разместил объявление на сайте знакомств! Он искал милую малышку, о которой можно позаботиться, а остальное — уже история. Правда, папочка? — она улыбнулась Бену. Несмотря на взгляд испуганного оленёнка, он кивнул.

Лея чуть не поперхнулась вином; тихо закашляв, она прикрыла рот ладонью. Итак, Рей перешла на новый уровень. 

— Он так славно обо мне заботится. Следит за тем, чтобы я делала всю домашку, а когда я веду себя хорошо, он дарит мне подарки. Мне не всегда нравится, когда меня наказывают, но он всегда делает это лишь потому, что я не слушаюсь. А после он всегда меня обнимает. 

Перестав резать, Хан молча глазел на неё. Рей пришлось прикусить щеку, чтобы не заржать.

— Должно быть, приятно иметь партнёра, который удовлетворяет твои потребности.

Переведя взгляд на дядю Бена, Рей попыталась скрыть потрясение. Он улыбался им обоим. Не к _такой_ реакции она стремилась.

— Очень, — буркнула Рей, делая глоток воды.

Хан моргнул, глядя на неё и Бена.

— Ага. А я и не знал, что можно размещать в сети такие объявления.

Лея прочистила горло и улыбнулась. 

— В наше время в интернете можно найти всё, что угодно, — подняв бокал, словно хотела выпить за них двоих, она сделала очередной глоток вина.

Рей старалась следить за выражением её лица. Всё проходило не так, как надо. Что за родители настолько спокойно отнесутся к нелепой девушке своего сына? Со слов Бена о проблемах в его семье Рей действительно предполагала, что работёнка окажется проще некуда.

Она предположила, что пора подкрутить температуру.

Она подождала, когда ей передадут тарелку с индейкой — пока каждая пустая тарелка за столом наполнится. Переждала, пока все склонят головы, и Хан произнесёт над столом высокопарное, довольно светское благословение. И как только все приступили к еде, Рей чопорно встала, разгладила свой свитер и плюхнулась на колени Бена. Он мягко ойкнул, очевидно, застигнутый врасплох, и сразу же обнял её за талию, чтобы удержать на месте, когда она начала соскальзывать.

Все застыли и уставились на них. И это — именно та реакция, к которой она стремилась. 

Наклонившись, она уткнулась носом ему в шею. Бен сидел неподвижно, прямо как статуя, и Рей носом почувствовала, как дёрнулся его кадык.

Ещё немного поёрзав у него на коленях, она устроилась поудобнее. 

— Хм, папочка, что-то в меня тычется, — надулась она. — Что-то большущее! У тебя фонарик в кармане?

Она почувствовала, как он сглотнул. 

— Не переживай об этом, котёнок, — она не знала, насколько сильно бедному Бену удастся себя извести, но он, казалось, стремился к новому мировому рекорду по стрессу и волнению.

— Хорошо, папочка, — промурлыкала она, посмотрев на него влюблёнными глазами. Прижавшись к нему поближе, она зашептала, чтобы услышал только он. — Расслабься и возьми вилку. Всё путём.

— Я готова к ужину, папочка, — прошептала она достаточно громко, чтобы остальные за столом _случайно_ услышали.

Незаметно кивнув, он придвинул её тарелку поближе к своей. Почти нерешительно окунув вилку с кусочком индейки в соус, он протянул ей еду. Наклонившись вперёд и слегка поёрзав, Рей осторожно откусила, и, пережёвывая, не забыла издать тихий восторженный звук. Его хватка вокруг её талии стала чуть сильнее.

Она с улыбкой посмотрела на его семью. 

— Очень вкусно, миссис Соло, — перестав пялиться на них, мать Бена сделала большой глоток из бокала. Если она будет продолжать в том же духе, то в одиночку прикончит всю бутылку. Отец Бена продолжал глазеть, забыв о вилке, которая зависла на полпути ко рту. А дядя Бена вернулся к еде, почти не обращая внимания на происходящее.

В ответ Лея слегка улыбнулась. 

— Спасибо, это рецепт моей матери, — опустив взгляд, она нервно гоняла кусочки индейки по тарелке. — Ты всегда так ешь?

Все шло просто _прекрасно_. Рей кивнула и восторженно улыбнулась. 

— Всегда. У меня не очень хорошие манеры, и это одна из вещей, которым папочка пытается меня научить. А пока я не выучусь правильно обращаться со столовым серебром, мне придётся кушать вот так.

Пережёвывая мясо, Люк кивнул. 

— На самом деле не так уж ненормально не уметь пользоваться столовым серебром. Многие культуры по сей день едят руками или из примитивной посуды. 

Рей моргнула, пытаясь улыбнуться. Это... что она должна на _это_ ответить?

Лея снова нарушила тишину. 

— Ну, с учётом возраста Хана, полагаю, в конце концов и мне придётся помогать ему с едой.

— Эй! — Хан, видимо, наконец-то обрёл голос. — Я не настолько стар, — проворчал он, вернувшись к своей тарелке.

Лея даже не потрудилась посмотреть на него, подливая себе вина в бокал. 

— Дорогой, у тебя подливка на бороде.

Схватив салфетку, чтобы вытереть лицо, Хан пробормотал что-то вроде «ваше превосходительство» — Рей не совсем поняла. 

Это _не сработало_. Как это могло не сработать?!

— Ну, иногда я скучаю по самостоятельности. Когда я ем сама, папочка помогает мне облизывать пальцы. Иногда я такая _грязнуля_! 

Люк быстренько подхватил и эту тему, исковеркав её в своей странной манере. 

— Тоже относительно нормально. Много где в мире верят в семейный уход и практику купания. На самом деле довольно странно, что мы, американцы, не практикуем то же самое. Наверное, это имеет немало общего с пуританским началом Америки.

Как далеко ей придётся зайти, чтобы шокировать этих людей? Какая семья согласится с подобным поведением?

Рей кивнула. 

— Дома папочка заставляет меня раздеваться перед тем, как сесть за стол. Так я создаю меньше беспорядка, и убирать за мной _намного_ проще. И веселее. 

Она почувствовала, как Бен под ней дёрнулся и заёрзал. Не от него она ждала такой реакции!

Люк кивнул, и, как будто соглашаясь с ней, ткнул вилкой в её сторону. 

— Вот именно! Я считаю, что люди должны обнажаться гораздо чаще! Это наше естественное состояние. Мы пришли в этот мир не в костюме и не с зачёсанными назад волосами!

Лея закатила глаза. 

— Мы действительно _опять_ поднимаем эту тему, Люк? Это совершенно нормально для молодых, привлекательных людей, как Бен и Рей, но, клянусь, никто не горит желанием видеть тебя раздетым, — вздрогнув, она снова отпила вина.

— А я не против почаще обнажаться. Это облегчило бы уборку, — размышлял отец Бена.

— Закройся, Хан, — пробормотала Лея в свой стакан и снова сделала глоток. Эта женщина вдрызг надерётся ещё до середины ужина. 

— Да просто говорю! Ты постоянно жалуешься на странные пятна на моих рубашках. Если бы на мне не было рубашки, не было бы никакого таинственного пятна! В идее Бена действительно что-то есть, — кивнул он, накалывая на вилку очередной кусочек картошки.

Лея поёжилась. 

— Господи, Хан. Видеть тебя голышом за обеденным столом не желаю!

Хан ухмыльнулся и поиграл бровями. 

— Прошлой ночью ты говорила совсем другое.

Лея чуть не поперхнулась вином. Она тихо кашлянула, глядя на мужа. 

— Хан, пожалуйста, постарайся не травмировать гостью Бена. О чём мы с тобой говорили?

Закатив глаза, Хан махнул рукой, как будто это не имело значения. 

— Да что тут такого, Лея. Бен _в курсе_ , что у нас уже был секс, и его девушка тоже.

Всё шло не по плану. Ей нужно придумать, как вернуть контроль над ситуацией. Но трудновато сконцентрироваться, когда ей приходилось следить за Беном, который пытался её кормить. Бедняга так волновался, что у него тряслись руки, и у неё уходило немало усилий, чтобы не запачкать едой свой лучший свитер.

И это внезапно подало ей блестящую идею. Всё шло к тому, что придётся принести в жертву её любимую — единственную — приличную зимнюю кофту, но если это спасёт ситуацию, оно того стоит. И она уверена, что сможет уговорить Бена помочь с химчисткой, если всё пойдет именно так, как она спланировала.

Теперь главное убедить Бена. Она-то сама _не против_ , поэтому с чего бы ему противиться? Но он так нервничает! Как будто никогда прежде не был поблизости с человеком противоположного пола. Или вовсе не был близок с женщиной. 

Чёрт, он что, гей? А в этом есть смысл, он же сказал ей, что она не в его вкусе. Господи, это намного усложнило бы её план. И жалость какая! Она находила его бесконечно привлекательным даже с этой его прелестной придурковатостью.

Да похер. Если он гей, это только облегчит ей задачу. Если он не заинтересован в женщинах, он не привяжется к ней из-за сексуального контакта. Рей кивнула сама себе. Всё может выгореть просто отлично.

— Дай мне, пожалуйста, немножко клюквенного соуса, папочка, — мурлыкнула она, хлопая широко раскрытыми глазами. Кивнув, он зачерпнул ягод, которые едва не сыпались сквозь зубцы вилки на пути к её рту, что просто идеально вписывалось в план. Она наклонилась, якобы слопать угощение, но поддев вилку языком, вынудила красное желе рухнуть вниз, прямо ей на грудь. Театрально вздохнув, она откинулась на Бена, выставляя на всеобщее обозрение расползающееся пятно. Его родители и дядя в разгар спора о достоинствах еды топлесс подняли глаза, едва она поднесла руки ко рту, разыгрывая вину и беспокойство.

— О, папочка! Прости... прости меня! — Каким-то образом ей удалось вызвать слёзы из глубины души — вода собралась в уголках глаз. — Мне очень жаль! Я не знаю, как так получилось! 

Она подняла на него мокрые глаза, и Бен на мгновение одарил её оцепеневшим взглядом. Она умоляла его подыграть ей. Он слишком долго безмолвствовал, поэтому она прошептала достаточно громко, чтобы все остальные услышали.

— Пожалуйста, папочка, не наказывай меня.

Он моргнул, и в его голове, казалось, погас весь свет. Лицо Бена вдруг посуровело, чего она ну никак не ожидала. По спине пробежали мурашки; было почти захватывающе наблюдать, как он _раздражается_.

— Мы уже говорили об этом, котёнок, — его глубокий голос окрасился серьёзным тоном, и это лишь усилило её к нему влечение. Бум. Очень жаль, что он оказался геем. — Тебе известно, что случается, когда ты устраиваешь сцену.

— Папочка, пожалуйста, — пошевелила губами она.

— Если я закрою на это глаза, ты никогда не научишься. Встань, — он шлёпнул её по бедру, из-за чего у Рей перехватило дыхание. Она быстро слезла с его колен и встала около его стула, выглядя настолько непокорной, насколько могла.

Бен тоже встал, разглаживая рубашку. 

— Не ждите нас, мы можем задержаться, — пробормотал он родителям, отходя от стола и уводя с собой Рей. Хан, Лея и Люк выглядели очень обеспокоенными.

О, это должно сработать просто идеально.


	5. четыре

Бен понятия не имел, как так вышло, что его жизнь превратилась в нечто подобное. Когда именно пошло всё под откос, став великолепной комедией ошибок.

Ровно с того момента, как Рей впервые забралась к нему на колени, Бен мысленно сражался с собственным членом. Ему оставалось только молиться, чтобы она не узнала о содержимом его головы. Обо всех непристойностях, которые крутились в сознании вместе с мыслями о ней. Она здесь не ради его мерзких фантазий — она здесь по работе.

Но и за столом она ёрзала у него на коленях, делая вид, что не может устроиться поудобнее; называла его грёбаным _папочкой_ , вынуждала себя кормить. Бен ведь не извращенец, его и обычный секс вполне устраивал. Но будь он проклят, если не думал о том, каким голосом она повторит _это_ , когда он толкнёт её на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность.

Ему пришлось потрясти головой, чтобы задвинуть эту мысль куда подальше. Думки о подобном до добра не доведут. 

После катастрофы с клюквенным соусом он повёл её по коридору в ванную. Какой же он идиот! Ему не верилось, что он заляпал весь её свитер едой. Остановившись у бельевого шкафа, Бен подхватил полотенце, надеясь попытаться помочь Рей привести себя в порядок. Зайдя за ней в ванную, он сразу же направился к раковине, включив воду и смочив ткань.

— Чёрт, прости, пожалуйста, Рей. Не знаю, как я вытворил такое... 

Стоя слишком близко к нему, чтобы Бен мог успокоиться, она протянула руку и выключила воду. 

— Бен. Серьёзно. _Остынь_. Не в пятне сейчас дело! 

Вздохнув, он кивнул, тяжело опираясь на раковину. 

— Все идёт не так, как я думал, — пробормотал Бен и услышал её вздох. 

— Не так. Но не всё потеряно. Ещё есть время исправить ситуацию, и всё закончится так, как того хочешь ты.

Он поймал её взгляд в отражении зеркала. 

— Думаешь? 

Он постарался, чтобы голос не слишком сильно окрасился надеждой. 

Она улыбнулась ему с полнейшей уверенностью. 

— Конечно. У меня есть план.

Услышав это, он мигом обернулся. 

— Это же замечательно! Что за план?

Она начала жевать губу, и из-за этого уровень бенова беспокойства скакнул повыше. Он попытался подавить желание проследить за тем, как она прихватывает зубами пухлую нижнюю губу.

— Ладно. Но прежде, чем я скажу, пообещай, что не будешь психовать.

Он нахмурился. 

— С чего бы мне психовать?

Тяжело вздохнув, она приподняла бровь. 

— Потому что ты — галимый комок нервов, и тебе следует успокоиться? Ничего не выгорит, если они будут считать, что происходящее нереально, а из-за тебя оно как раз таковым и смотрится! 

Он кивнул. В её словах есть смысл. 

— Хорошо. Я успокоюсь. И не буду психовать. Так каков план?

Она широко улыбнулась ему. 

— Ты кончишь мне на свитер.

— _Чего_???

Она упёрла руки в боки. У неё ещё хватило наглости выглядеть разочарованной в нём. После предложения, которое только что сделала!

— Ты сказал, Бен, что не будешь психовать. 

— Я не могу _этого_ сделать, Рей!

Она нахмурилась. 

— Тише ты! Услышат же!

Застонав, он понизил голос до шепота. 

— Это совсем _нехороший_ план!

— Это замечательный план! Взгляни на это объективно.

— Как я могу быть объективным, когда ты говоришь _о таком_! 

— Не раздувай из мухи слона, Бен.

Недоверчиво глядя на неё, он покачал головой. Развернувшись, Бен принялся расхаживать по маленькой ванной, запустил руку в волосы. 

— Да это просто... Я не могу... Ты не можешь просить о таком... Поверить не могу, что ты хочешь, чтобы я _сделал это_!

Она протянула руку и схватила его за плечо, вынудив Бена остановиться.

— Мы же говорили, что ты чересчур психуешь? Тебе нужно успокоиться. А это как раз часть нашего плана.

Замерев на месте, он взглянул на неё. 

— Ты говоришь, что хочешь, чтобы я... сделал это.. чтобы _успокоиться_?!

Она пожала плечами. 

— Это одна из причин. Слушай, ты станешь намного спокойней, и у тебя не останется сил на психи.

— А другая причина? — сквозь стиснутые зубы прорычал он. 

— Ну, ты же должен _наказать_ меня, верно? Что может быть лучше вызывающе сексуального наказания, из-за которого все за столом впадут в неловкое молчание? И твоя мать никогда больше не подумает даже пригласить тебя на ужин, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сунуть нос в твою личную жизнь.

— Мы же можем просто... притвориться или типа того?

Она пожала плечами. 

— Я думаю, мы _могли бы_... Но это было бы не так убедительно, как визуальные доказательства, которые они не смогут игнорировать.

В её словах есть смысл — ему ненавистно это признавать. Или, быть может, он просто более чем счастлив по любой причине сблизиться с милой, маленькой Рей? 

Он сглотнул. 

— Так. Как ты предлагаешь это провернуть? Я мог бы просто постоять в душе — или типа того — быстро с этим покончить, а потом вытереть всё твоим свитером?

Она покачала головой. 

— Не думаю, что это прокатит. Просто мазок не будет таким уж очевидным.

Он сглотнул, отказываясь встречаться с ней взглядом. 

— Так ты предлагаешь, чтобы я... — он не смог закончить предложение, не смог повторить вслух, чего она от него хотела. 

Она пожала плечами. 

— Просто облокотись о раковину, — с улыбкой заявила Рей, упираясь своими ручонками ему в грудь. Бен шагнул назад добровольно, не в силах остановить "крушение поезда". — И позволь мне сделать всю работу.

— Чисто для протокола хочу сказать: я считаю, что это _ужасная_ идея, — пробурчал он, чувствуя, как её ладошки скользят по груди.

— Принято к сведению. 

Почувствовав, как пальцы Рей скользят по ширинке джинсов, он едва не задохнулся. Под давлением член решил пробиться сквозь грёбаную ткань, чтобы добраться до её прикосновения, и Бен крепко надеялся, что она не спросит, почему он уже наполовину твёрд.

Глядя на него снизу вверх, она улыбнулась. 

— Расслабься. Всё будет хорошо, — потянувшись в сторону, она выключила свет, оставив их в полнейшей темноте. — Просто представь, что тебя трогает кто-то, кто тебе нравится, лады? 

Он кивнул, прежде чем понял, что она его не видит. 

— Лады, — прохрипел он, потянувшись к раковине, чтобы крепко её сжать. Рей не нужно знать, что она именно та, кто ему нравится. 

Казалось, что в темноте все его чувства обострились. На своей ключице Бен ощущал тёплое дыхание Рей. Слышал металлический звук, с которым собачка скользнула вниз по молнии. Чувствовал, как тёплые пальчики пробираются в штаны, чувствовал, как она лезет в трусы. Было слышно, как тихо ахнула Рей, едва обхватив пальцами твёрдый член. Бен тоже выдохнул, ещё крепче сжимая пальцами края раковины. 

— Ну и ну, Бен. Что ты здесь прячешь? — услышав усмешку в её голосе, он нервно усмехнулся.

— То же самое, что есть у большинства других парней?

Низкий и приятный смех вырвался из её груди. 

— О, Бен. Ты не похож на _большинство_. 

Он тихо застонал, когда она принялась скользить по нему рукой.

— Спасибо? — выдохнул он, откинув голову и закрыв глаза.

— Какая жалость, — тихо промурлыкала она, повторив несколько робких движений. Бен не совсем понимал, о чём она говорит, но сосредоточиться на словах становилось всё труднее.

Он чувствовал, как сердце заходится всё быстрее с каждым движением её пальцев. Уловил в темноте аромат её парфюма и глубоко вдохнул, смакуя пьянящий запах. Наклонившись к нему поближе, Рей оперлась свободной рукой о раковину, совсем рядом с одной из его рук. Бен расставил ноги пошире, чтобы ей было проще, и Рей шагнула ещё ближе к нему. 

Теперь он совершенно твёрд в её руке, и Бен застонал, когда она начала поглаживать его быстрее. Она слегка сместилась, и внезапно рука исчезла. Тихо заскулив, он наклонился вперёд, чтобы снова найти её. Почему она остановилась? Она что, садистка?!

Рей хихикнула ему прямо в ухо, и Бен снова почувствовал её прикосновение. Обернувшаяся вокруг члена ладонь была влажной. Должно быть, она облизала руку. Закатив глаза, Бен застонал, когда она снова начала касаться его, быстро и грубо. Одна из его рук по собственной воле отпустила раковину и обвилась вокруг бедра, стискивая её так же сильно, как и она сжимала член.

— Тебе хорошо? — промурлыкала она. Заскулив, он кивнул, напрочь забыв, что она ничего не видит. — Скажи, что тебе нравится, Бен.

— Оч... хорошо. Вот так, — выдохнул он, дёрнув бёдрами ей навстречу. 

— Тебе нравится погрубее? — не дожидаясь ответа, она схватила его покрепче и стала двигать кулачком вверх и вниз. Не в силах удержаться, он переместил руку с бедра на задницу, сжимая в ладони твёрдую плоть. Её тельце пиздец какое сексуальное. В своём разуме он ясно видел это, даже если в темноте не мог. Видел, как её рука тяжело двигалась по члену. Как из-за этого её маленькие сиськи подпрыгивали под тканью свитера. Как будет выглядеть её ручка, обёрнутая вокруг него, насколько большим он будет выглядеть по сравнению с ней. Одна только мысль о том, чтобы кончить ей на свитер, возбудила его сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде. 

Она снова сместилась, и он почувствовал тёплую влагу на кончике. Она что, сейчас плюнула на его член?!

— _Ебать_ , — выдохнул он, когда, согнув запястье, она возобновила поступательные движения по гладкой коже.

Убрав свободную руку с раковины, она потянулась к яйцам. Вздохнув, Бен дёрнулся в её руках. Маленькая шалунья захихикала, начав ласкать чувствительный мешочек.

— Какие парни тебе нравятся, Бен? — Её голос стал низок и почти соблазнителен; наверное, она звучала бы так же, если бы действительно хотела ему передёрнуть.

— Чт... чего? — у него едва получилось произнести это слово. Бен слишком глубоко нырнул в удовольствие, чтобы понять, о чём она говорит.

— Каков твой типаж?

Застонав, он попытался заставить мозг включиться. Раньше он не думал о себе как о человеке, у которого есть _типаж_. А потом он встретил Рей, и она, по-видимому, задрала для него своеобразную планку. 

— М-м-м... Невысокие. Худенькие, — он ахнул, когда она быстрее задвигала рукой. — С красивой задницей? — бессознательно сжав её зад, Бен услышал, как она издала слабый звук. — Молоденькие? — сглотнув, он понадеялся, что всё это не слишком очевидно.

Он услышал её усмешку, и это — самый сексуальный звук из всех, что он когда-либо слышал. 

— Молоденькие? О, Бен. У тебя действительно кинк на возраст? Мне придётся умолять папочку кончить?

Он задохнулся, и член запульсировал, подёргиваясь в её руке. Она, должно быть, почувствовала это, потому что рассмеялась и наклонилась ближе.

— Ничего, папочка, — замурлыкала она, её голос зазвучал глубже обычного. — Я никому не выдам твою тайну.

Она прикончить его решила. И он начал думать, что она делает это нарочно. 

— Чёрт, Рей. Всё не так, — получилось у него выдохнуть.

Он едва мог разглядеть её в темноте, но мог сказать, что она улыбается. 

— А как тогда, папочка? — маленькая шалунья дразнила его!

Потянувшись свободной рукой к её лицу, он провёл большим пальцем вдоль нижней губы. Ему почти не под силу было разглядеть её в темноте, но, почувствовав, как она открыла для него рот, он позволил пальцу скользнуть между её влажных губ. 

— Хорошие котята не дразнятся, Рей, — прорычал он, даже не зная, откуда берутся эти слова. Он никогда ни с кем не разговаривал подобным образом. — Хорошие котята делают свою работу и заставляют папочку кончить, — почувствовав, как она вздрогнула и выдохнула, он позволил своему воображению разыграться, притворяясь, что она увлечена всем этим так же сильно, как и он сам.

Едва он вытащил палец из её рта, она игриво его куснула. Застонав, Бен крепко сжал упругую попку. 

— Может, я совсем _нехорошая_ , Бен. Может, мне нравится быть плохой.

Её хватка сжалась на его члене, и он, тяжело дыша, застонал, прислонившись своим лбом к её. 

— Да ты _охуеть какая плохая_ , Рей, — пробормотал он. — Дрочишь мне в темноте. — С лёгкостью можно было назвать это лучшей дрочкой в его жизни.

Он застонал, стоило ей ускориться. Почувствовал, как ловкие пальчики забрались под яйца, поглаживая чувствительную кожу, скрывающую простату, и точно рухнул бы на пол, если бы она не стояла перед ним. Едва она сжала посильнее, Бен заскулил. 

— Вот так, Бен. Ты кончишь для меня? — промурлыкала Рей, её губы были в нескольких дюймах от его рта.

Простонав _да_ , он зажмурился, чувствуя, как в основании позвоночника нарастает удовольствие. Он представил её маленькие пальчики, крепко обхватывающие его, прикасающиеся именно так, как ему нравится. Он не считал себя таким уж большим парнем, он бы назвал себя пропорциональным. Но одна лишь мысль, как маленькие, загорелые пальчики Рей напрягаются, обхватывая член, заставила его возжелать взорваться прямо здесь и сейчас.

Почувствовав, как она снова смещается, он неохотно отпустил её задницу, чтобы снова сжать край раковины. Не отняв от него своей руки, она продолжала поглаживать, но больше не была в пределах его досягаемости. Открыв глаза, Бен моргнул, и едва смог разглядеть её силуэт, стоящий перед ним на коленях.

— Рей? — застонал он. — Что ты...?

— Тише, — прошептала она хриплым голосом. — Я просто встала получше, чтобы всё прошло, как надо!

Её слова имели смысл, но образ, где она стоит перед ним на коленях, а её лицо — её рот — находится так близко к члену, попросту уничтожил его. Он мог представить, как она будет выглядеть перед ним, испорченная и распутная. Он застонал так низко, почти заскулил, когда она наклонила его член пониже, направляя себе на грудь. _Блять_ , он бы сделал всё, что угодно, лишь бы кончить на эти сладкие, маленькие сиськи.

Он был так близок! Стонал снова и снова, двигая бёдрами в тандеме с её рукой. Услышав, как она перемещается на коленях, он мог поклясться, что почувствовал, как что-то коснулось головки члена, но было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть как следует.

Внезапно он увидел, как силуэт её головы сдвинулся, стоило ей посмотреть в сторону двери. 

— Кто-то идёт, — прошептала Рей.

— Чёрт, — пробормотал он. — Рей, _блять_ , я не могу... Я сейчас кончу.

— Тише, — прошептала она, поворачиваясь к нему. — Всё хорошо. Просто следуй за мной.

_Следовать за ней?_ Какого хрена это значит?!


	6. пять

Услышав приближающиеся шаги, Рей быстро обернулась к двери, будто могла разглядеть идущего сквозь неё. Чёрт! Она слишком увлеклась игрой и оказалась совершенно не готова к неожиданной компании.

Всё затевалось не ради неё самой, но в игру, однако, она втянулась с головой. А Бен ведь в ней даже не заинтересован! Сам же сказал об этом в переписке.

— Кто-то идёт, — яростно прошептала Рей, отчаянно надеясь, что незваный гость пройдёт мимо. Но уборная находилась в конце коридора, и, конечно же, кому-то явно приспичило воспользоваться ею.

— Чёрт, — почти отчаянно пробормотал он. — Рей, чёрт, я не могу... Я сейчас кончу.

Повернувшись к нему лицом, она попыталась его успокоить. 

— Всё хорошо. Просто следуй за мной.

У неё созрел план, но она не была уверена, что Бену он придётся по душе.

Едва услышав поворот дверной ручки, она быстро наклонилась вперёд и взяла член в рот. Пришлось повозиться, ведь он был действительно большим. Услышав, как Бен задыхается, она снова посмотрела на него.

— Рей, какого хрена?!

Опустив руку между ног, она притворилась, будто хорошо проводит время, наслаждаясь обществом своего «парня». Как только дверь открылась, она, стоя на коленях, выгнула спину, чтобы продемонстрировать лучший вид. Яркий свет из коридора просочился сквозь узкий дверной проём и осветил недозволенную сцену.

Для верности, она покачала головой, вбирая в себя члена Бена и наслаждаясь срывающимися с его губ стонами. Член пульсировал у неё в руке и во рту. Сжав в кулаке её волосы, Бен дёрнул Рей на себя. Она чуть не подавилась, стоило ему скользнуть откровенно глубже, дальше, чем она планировала взять его. 

Отстранившись и не сводя взгляда с его широко распахнутых в растерянности глаз, она оставила вдоль члена влажный след от слюны. Рей чувствовала, как он дрожит над ней, как пульсирует у неё на языке. Бедный Бен выглядел едва ли не подавленным, всхлипывая и произнося одно ругательство за другим, прежде чем простонать её имя глубочайшим, сексуальнейшим голосом из всех когда либо слышанных ею, а затем излиться ей в рот.

Чёрт, он кончил дохера. Чему не следовало удивляться, исходя из того, какой он здоровенный. Она даже не пошевелилась, когда сперма потекла по подбородку прямо на испорченный свитер. В конце дня проклятая вещь отправится в помойку. Но едва ли Рей из-за этого переживала.

Бен задыхался, нежно поглаживая её шею. Рей оторвалась от него, выпустив член изо рта, и задрала голову, пытаясь предоставить ему лучший обзор. Она открыла рот, делая вид, будто хочет показать, в какой беспорядок он её привёл. Бен снова застонал, стиснув в кулаке её волосы.

Момент был прерван появлением незваного гостя. 

— Господи Иисусе, Бенджамин Соло! Запирай чёртов замок!

Дверь захлопнулась, снова оставив их в темноте, и Рей закрыла рот, пытаясь сдержать усмешку. Она сглотнула, наслаждаясь его вкусом у себя во рту.

— Думаю, всё прошло отлично! — с усмешкой заметила она, присев на корточки и вытерев уголки рта и подбородок. 

— Чёрт возьми, Рей! Это что за хрень?!

Она хихикнула и потянулась, чтобы включить свет. 

— Импровизация?

Он застонал, тяжело прислонившись к раковине, и спрятал лицо в ладонях. 

— Мне ужасно жаль. Я не смог вовремя остановиться.

Она поднялась на ноги и отряхнула коленки. 

— Все путём, Бен. Я знала, во что ввязывалась, когда засовывала твой член себе в рот.

— О, Господи, — простонал он, ещё больше ссутулившись.

— Не, серьёзно. Все ништяк. Да даже лучше, чем свинство за столом! — Она похлопала его по бедру, и Бен послушно подвинулся, давая ей доступ к раковине. Она включила воду, быстро вымыла руки и лицо. — Из-за этого нас наверняка вышвырнут.

Он продолжал нервничать, поэтому Рей вздохнула. Она снова встала перед ним и успокаивающе погладила его по плечу. 

— Слушай, серьёзно. Развитие событий отличное! Скоро всё будет так, как ты того хочешь. Поверь мне.

Он кивнул и глубоко вздохнул. 

— Всё будет хорошо, — пробормотал он в ответ, как будто пытался убедить в этом самого себя.

Она улыбнулась и провела руками по его груди. Которая была просто шикарной.

— Точняк. Доверься мне, Бен.

Он снова кивнул, и она похлопала его по щеке, прежде чем повернуться и распахнуть дверь, ведущую в коридор. Взяв Бена за руку, она повела его в столовую.

За столом царил хаос — и это ещё мягко сказано.

— Хан, Богом клянусь, мне не интересно!

— Да это было просто ужасно! Где отбеливатель? Кажется, мне нужно промыть глаза!

— Сам виноват. Сколько лет я должна учить тебя не врываться в комнаты без стука?!

— Не тебе ведь пришлось смотреть на это!

— Мне бы и не пришлось, потому что сначала я _стучусь_! Тебе действительно повезло, что ты никогда не врывался к нему раньше.

— Да почему ты так спокойна?

— Потому что я не из тех, кто врывается в комнаты _без стука_ , — Лея многозначительно посмотрела на него, сделав большой глоток вина. Она переключилась на красное, и Рей решила, что она уже успела прикончить бутылку белого.

— Фу. Я хочу умереть.

— Не драматизируй, Хан.

— Она права. Для пар сексуальная близость абсолютно нормальна. Ты должен понимать это лучше, чем кто-либо другой, — услужливо добавил Люк. — Не могу сосчитать, сколько раз я натыкался на вас двоих, когда вы занимались этим в совершенно неподходящих местах. По крайней мере, дети были в ванной, а не на заднем сиденье мотоцикла средь бела дня!

— Никогда не мечтал увидеть, как мой сын делает... _Это_.

— Ну, тогда, думаю, тебе следовало _постучать в дверь_ , Хан.

Рей постаралась скрыть разочарование. Они должны были возмущаться! А не оправдывать её действия! Да что, блять, не так с этой семейкой?!

Безвольно Бен опустился на стул, затем по собственной инициативе затащил Рей к себе на колени. Он обнял её обеими руками и уткнулся носом ей в шею. Она хихикнула, почувствовав его дыхание в своих волосах. Бен, должно быть, любитель обнимашек.

Она сжалилась над ним, взяла с тарелки рулет, отломила кусочек и протянула ему. 

— Не забудь поесть, папочка. Тебе нужно поддерживать силу, чтобы мы могли _поиграть_ попозже.

За противоположным концом стола Хан издал жалобный стон, и Рей улыбнулась Бену. Отлично сработано!

Он аккуратно откусил рулет и, пожевав, вздохнул. Она знала, что приняла верное решение, и теперь он действительно расслабился. 

Люк откашлялся. 

— Итак, как давно вы вместе?

Рей повернулась к нему с невинной улыбкой. 

— Четыре месяца.

Лея улыбнулась. 

— Мило, стало быть отношения ваши только-только начались?

Рей нахмурилась; не такого вопроса она ждала.

— Не знаю, можно ли так сказать. Четыре месяца — это так долго! Мы съехались, когда? Три с половиной месяца назад? — Она глянула на Бена, словно уточняя.

Бен лишь неопределённо кивнул, неторопливо отправляя в рот остатки ужина.

Лея смущённо моргнула, когда Рей повернулась к ней. 

— Значит, ты переехала к нему спустя две недели после знакомства?

Рей лучезарно улыбнулась и кивнула.

— Это... очень небольшой срок.

— Вы так думаете? — Она одарила пожилую женщину своей самой невинной улыбкой.

Задумавшись, Лея нахмурилась. Потом выдавила из себя улыбку. 

— Ну, если вас это устраивает, кто я такая, чтобы судить?

Рей кивнула, хотя внутри у неё всё вскипело. Что ей нужно сказать, чтобы эта женщина взорвалась? Всё, что потребовалось для Хана, это застать их небольшой перформанс в ванной. 

— Ещё как устраивает! Я собиралась снова вернуться к учёбе, и папочка хотел убедиться, что я сосредоточусь на занятиях. В прошлом году у меня были неважные оценки, — сказала она, прикусив губу, словно непослушная девочка. — Папочке нравится обо мне заботиться.

Рей не была уверена, но ей показалось, что Лея, сделав глоток вина, пробормотала: «Не сомневаюсь».

Она посмотрела на стол как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, что Бен, жадный ублюдок, опустошил обе их тарелки. И теперь ей придётся слопать двойной десерт, чтобы наесться.

Он со вздохом откинулся на спинку стула и притянул её ближе к себе. Рей тихонько охнула и захихикала, почувствовав, как он почти уткнулся носом ей в ухо. Ну, если бы он раньше вёл себя таким образом, было бы намного легче выбесить его семейку.

— Что ты хочешь на десерт, котёнок?

Она почти заурчала, прижавшись к нему. 

— А что я могу получить?

— Ты можешь получить всё, что захочешь, дорогая.

— М-м-м, — промурлыкала она, почёсывая его под подбородком. Бен вздохнул и откинул голову на спинку стула. — Ты знаешь, что мне _нравится_ , папочка. — Её голос так и сочился намёками. 

Она почувствовала, как в груди Бена зарождается рык. 

— Не знаю, родная, готов ли я к добавке. 

Она хихикнула. 

— О, не знаю. Держу пари, мы могли бы всунуть в тебя ещё немножко. 

Его дядя откашлялся, привлекая внимание всех за столом. 

— Ну-у. У нас есть пироги — тыквенный и ореховый. Ещё я принёс Вальдорфский салат. Так что лично я, например, точно готов к десерту.

Лея поставила бокал и улыбнулась. 

— Замечательно. Хан, почему бы тебе не помочь мне с десертом?

Хан быстренько встал, едва не опрокинув стул. 

— С удовольствием. 

Бедняга чуть не выбежал из комнаты. Рей попыталась скрыть веселье, но сделать это оказалось крайне затруднительно.

— Кажется, твой план работает, — прошептал Бен ей на ухо, оказавшись ближе, чем она думала.

Она повернулась к нему и улыбнулась. 

— Конечно, работает. Поверь мне, Бен. Я лучше всех знаю, как испортить отношения с людьми. 

Рей попыталась выдавить улыбку, но не была уверена, насколько убедительно прозвучали её слова. Она не собиралась говорить что-то настолько откровенное, но Бен, казалось, просто вырвал из неё признание.

— Ну, — пророкотал он. — Я рад, что у нас получается. Даже если в более... экстремальном виде, чем я предполагал.

Она усмехнулась. 

— Иногда, приходится попотеть, чтобы получить желаемое.

В этот момент вернулись Хан и Лея, которые принялись расставлять по столу тарелки для пирога и фруктового салата. Хан выглядел не таким уж расстроенным, и для Рей это не предвещало ничего хорошего. Они же были на кухне какое-то время, возможно, Лея успокоила его? Да-а, не этого Рей ожидала добиться, совсем не этого. 

— О, выглядит так аппетитно! Можно мне всего понемножку, папочка?

— Моя принцесса может получить всё, что только пожелает, — прорычал он, прежде чем смачно поцеловать её в щёку. Рей хихикнула, и он, вместе с ней, пододвинулся на стуле вперёд, потянувшись мимо неё, чтобы достать ей несколько прелестных вкусностей. Её рот моментально наполнился слюной при одном только взгляде на восхитительные блюда.

Она откинулась на смехотворно широкую грудь Бена и позволила ему кормить себя пирогами. Пока ела, Рей устроила целое представление из воркования, вздохов и стонов; наклоняясь ближе к нему, она без конца шептала на ухо «своему парню» милые глупости.

Но толку от этого было мало. Казалось, окружающие просто смирились с её поведением, и отвращения не испытывали.

Она украдкой потянулась к телефону в сумочке. Возможно, пришло время вызвать тяжёлую артиллерию.


	7. шесть

Он пребывал в блаженстве.

О, не заблуждайтесь, Бен прекрасно понимал, что произошедшее было всего лишь спектаклем. И всё же это не отменяло того факта, что Рей сделала ему _лучший в жизни_ минет. Определённо входящий в десяток его лучших оргазмов. И длилось это всего несколько секунд! Но тот миг, когда она коснулась его губами, застыл в сознании Бена. Казалось, это длилось целую вечность — пока она вбирала его член в свой влажный маленький ротик. Её образ, подчёркнутый ярким светом из коридора: одной рукой она держала его член, а другой ласкала себя, стоя на коленях, словно отсасывала ему _с энтузиазмом_. То, как её губы, казалось, растянулись вокруг него до предела, а она словно изо всех сил пыталась взять его ещё глубже. Этот образ никогда не исчезнет, он навсегда останется в памяти Бена.

Он не собирался кончать ей в рот, но остановить себя был попросту не в состоянии. А удержаться и не подрочить на мысль о ней попозже он тем более не сможет. И даже не станет пытаться лгать самому себе об этом. Достаточно долго Бен сможет грезить о том, как Рей ему отсасывала.

Нежась в приятных воспоминаниях, он, не торопясь, поел сам и покормил её пирогом и фруктовым салатом. А стоило ей вытащить телефон и начать с кем-то переписываться, он игриво шлёпнул её по бедру и рыкнул:   
— За столом никаких телефонов, котёнок.

Она мигом спрятала мобильник обратно в сумочку и надула губки. 

— Извини, папочка.

Позволив мягкому рокочущему звуку пройти сквозь себя, Бен откинул голову назад и снова закрыл глаза. Это лучший семейный обед на свете! 

Он протянул ей ложечку, полную тыквенного пирога со взбитыми сливками. Наклонившись вперёд, Рей слегка поёрзала у него на коленях и с готовностью приняла то, что предлагал Бен, при этом тихонько пискнув от радости. Но стоило ему отвести ложечку, как капелька крема соскользнула с губ Рей и упала ей на подбородок. Со смешком положив ложечку, Бен потянулся к её подбородку, приблизив к ней своё лицо.

— Ты снова сотворила беспорядок, котёнок.

— Прости, папочка, — надулась она. — Ты мне не поможешь? 

И во взгляде её смешалась самая эротическая комбинация невинности и кипящей сексуальности, которую Бен когда-либо видел. Возможно, для него всё это чересчур, возможно, он слишком увяз в этом притворстве. Но он ничегошеньки не мог с собой поделать. Рей, _очевидно_ , прикасалась к нему с охотой, пробуя его на вкус, так, может быть, она не возразит, если Бен сделает то же самое?

Наклонившись, он встретился с ней взглядом и начисто вылизал её милый подбородочек, очищая кожу от сладких сливок. А стоило ему скользнуть языком по её нижней губе, Бен готов был поклясться, что услышал её стон. Повинуясь импульсу, он неторопливо облизал её губы, прежде чем коснуться их своими. На вкус она — словно пирог и сладкая девочка, и он никак не мог насытиться ею. Рей выдохнула ему в рот, и, воспользовавшись возможностью, Бен прижался к ней, целуя так, как хотел сделать с тех пор, как впервые её увидел.

Тогда она и впрямь застонала — он почувствовал это своими губами — и _сама_ углубила поцелуй, почти непристойно прижимая свой язык к его. И всё, о чём мог подумать Бен, так это об ощущении, с которым язык Рей касался его члена. О том, как его сперма стекала с этих самых губ. Застонав, он притянул её ближе к себе, наклонил лицо так, чтобы поглубже проникнуть к ней в рот. Он хотел попробовать её целиком, хотел вспомнить, каково это — ощущать её тепло, мягкость и готовность. Рука на её бедре напряглась; он сжал мягкость её изгибов пальцами, а другой рукой скользнул по щеке, прямиком в волосы.

Поцелуй, казалось, длился вечно. Как будто время вовсе остановилось, и всё, на чём он был сосредоточен, так это на её губах, языке и на том, как она выдыхала ему в рот. Развернувшись к нему всем телом, Рей вцепилась маленькой ручкой в воротник его рубашки. Используя это в качестве рычага, она придвинулась ближе к нему, скользнув вверх по его коленям и прижавшись попой к до сих пор чувствительному члену. Рыкнув ей в рот, Бен резко, почти до боли прикусил её нижнюю губу. Вероятно, он бы швырнул её на стол и грубо трахнул, в самом деле, если бы не услышал, как тихонько кашлянул Люк.

Прежде чем оторваться от неё окончательно, напоследок он поцеловал её долго и нежно. Глотнув воздуха, — настолько погрузившись в Рей, Бен напрочь позабыл о дыхании, — он встретился с ней взглядом. Её глаза были широко распахнуты, а зрачки расширились, как надеялся он, от обоюдной страсти. Доли секунды Рей выглядела совершенно сбитой с толку, а потом, прикусив губу, и вовсе застенчиво смутилась. Откашлявшись, она развернулась лицом к столу.

И снова Бен принялся не спеша кормить её с ложечки, лениво ковыряясь в остатках обеда и десерта. Он совершенно позабыл о реакции своей семьи или о том, что Рей, на самом деле, не его девушка. Держа её в объятиях, он словно стал новым человеком. Его мать рассказывала Рей истории, которые случались с ним в средней школе, а он даже не мог обеспокоиться тем, как позорно они звучали.

Но стоило ему расслабиться, хоть раз в жизни наслаждаясь обедом со своей семьёй, раздался неожиданно резкий стук в дверь.

Когда Рей обернулась к нему, выглядела она довольно драматично — в широко распахнутых глазах едва ли не испуг плескался.

Нахмурившись, Лея обвела сидящих за столом взглядом. 

— Кто бы это мог быть?

Она начала вставать из-за стола, а Рей театрально зашептала ему:   
— Нет, пожалуйста! Не нужно открывать, папочка. 

Он непонимающе нахмурился, начиная подозревать: здесь что-то нечисто.

— Котёнок, что происходит?

Она прижалась к нему, нервничая напоказ. 

— Папочка, пожалуйста. Давай просто... просто останемся здесь и насладимся обедом!

Встав из-за стола, Хан и Лея направились к двери.

— Что происходит? — в отчаянии зашептал Бен.

Рей ухмыльнулась. 

— Пора устроить шоу, Бен. 

Подмигнув ему, она соскочила с его колен, чтобы он так же смог встать и броситься к двери.

Люк последовал за всеми, любопытствуя больше остальных. Вцепившись в руку Бена, Рей спряталась за его спиной, пока он шагал в прихожую, где уже разворачивалась сцена.

— Где она? Я знаю, что она здесь! — мужской голос звучал сердито, и Бен действительно начал сомневаться в собственном здравомыслии. Неужели ужин с семьёй стоит всего этого?

— Послушай, парень. Успокойся и повтори, кого ты ищешь, — последовал ответ Хана.

Бен шагнул за угол как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть неотразимого мужика, который был всего на несколько дюймов выше Рей и пытался пройти мимо Хана и Леи. На вид он был одного с Беном возраста, с вьющимися тёмными волосами и глазами, от которых девушки могли падать в обморок. Что за нахрен затеяла Рей?

Мужчина взглянул на них как раз в тот момент, когда Рей и Бен вошли в прихожую, и лицо его расплылось в ослепительной улыбке. 

— Рей!

Застывшая рядом с Беном Рей ахнула и прижалась к нему посильнее. 

— Профессор Дэмерон! Чт... что вы здесь делаете?

Стоило ему посмотреть на неё, взгляд его, казалось, смягчился. 

— Вы и сами знаете, почему я здесь, любовь моя, — почти промурлыкал он. Бен почувствовал сильнейший прилив ревности, который когда-либо испытывал в своей жизни.

— Пожалуйста, профессор. _Прошу вас_ , не называйте меня так.

Профессор Дэмерон — или кем бы он там ни был — протиснулся мимо родителей Бена. Хан разинул рот, а Лея смутилась.

— Вам известно, что я не могу отказать, когда вы меня _умоляете_.

Рей теснее прижалась к Бену. Если бы он не знал лучше, то наверняка купился бы на эту сцену. Рей, очевидно, опытная актриса. Казалось, она напугана мужчиной в прихожей. Бен обнял её, бессознательно пытаясь успокоить бедняжку.

— Вам нельзя здесь находиться, профессор, — её голос тих и подавлен, а взгляд прикован к полу. Она разительно отличалась от знакомой ему яркой девчонки. Крепче прижав её к себе, Бен обнял Рей второй рукой. Она сжала в кулачке его рубашку, и сердце Бена едва не разорвалось.

— Я не смог оставаться в стороне, Рей. Вам здесь _не место_. Рядом с ним. Вы и сами это знаете.

Бен ощетинился. Он знал, что всё это просто ради шоу, но не воспринимать в штыки услышанное ему не удалось. 

— А где, собственно, по вашему, ей место? — зарычал он, сжав её в объятиях. 

Мужчина бросил на Бена уничтожающий взгляд. 

— Со мной. Разумеется, — потянувшись, он обхватил щеку Рей загорелой, тщательно наманикюренной рукой. — Любовь моя, пойдём со мной. Мы забудем обо всём этом, обещаю.

— По, прошу тебя. Остановись. Теперь я с Беном, — её голос был мягким и покорным, а глаза загорелись, стоило ей взглянуть на Бена. Она выглядела натурально испуганной, словно Бен — её рыцарь и только ему под силу защитить её от этого дикого животного. Разве Бен мог ей отказать?

— Бен? — мужчина, _По_ , усмехнулся. — Верно.

Он окинул Бена взглядом, словно тот — собачье дерьмо на подошве его ботинка. 

— Не сомневаюсь, что он даёт тебе то, в чём ты нуждаешься, лучше, чем я, — сарказм, исходивший от По, был почти осязаем, и это заставило Бена выпрямиться. Потянувшись вперёд, По схватил Рей за руку, лежащую на предплечье Бена, и попытался вырвать её из его объятий. — Пойдем, любовь моя. Между нами есть нечто особенное. Ты принадлежишь мне.

Шагнув вперёд, Бен встал между Рей и её _другом_. 

— Ладно, приятель. С меня довольно. Она попросила тебя остановиться. Тебе здесь не рады. Я предлагаю тебе уйти.

По лишь хмыкнул. 

— Понятно. Великан умеет говорить, — скрестив руки на груди, он усмехнулся Бену. — Ты правда думаешь, что у есть право слова? Считаешь себя важной шишкой?

— Слушай, _По_ , — произнося имя, Бен насмешливо скривил губы. — Я попросил тебя уйти. Тебе здесь не рады. Больше просить вежливо я не стану.

По только рассмеялся. 

— О! И правда считаешь! Думаешь, Рей принадлежит тебе! — он покачал головой. — О, разве это не прелестно? Бен, позволь-ка мне раскрыть тебе один секретик. Ты _ничто_. Ничего не значащий перепихон, ходячий хер, которым пользуется моя любовь, когда злится на меня, в попытке унять зуд, который могу облегчить только я!

Бен почувствовал, как хрупкие ручонки обхватили его, и Рей спрятала лицо в его рубашке. Протянув руку, он инстинктивно погладил её ладошку.

— Котёнок, тебе хочется, чтобы он остался?

Бен почувствовал, как у него за спиной Рей покачала головой. Обернувшись, он взглянул на неё краем глаза.

— Кто он, котёнок?

— Мой научный руководитель, — ответила она самым тихим голосом, который он когда-либо от неё слышал. Чёрт побери, её актерское мастерство невероятно! 

Бен напрягся; отразившийся на лице шок едва ли можно было назвать притворством. 

— _Научный руководитель_? Ты встречалась со своим научным руководителем, Рей?!

Он почувствовал, как у него за спиной дрожат её крошечные плечики. 

— Я не хотела, — низким, испуганным голосом пробормотала Рей.

По фыркнул, и Бен тут же перевёл на него взгляд. 

— Мы оба знаем, что это неправда, любовь моя. Я знаю, что лучше для тебя. В твоих же интересах просто признать это.

Развернувшись в объятиях Рей, Бен обхватил её лицо ладонями. Её глаза сияли, но было очевидно, что она не расстроена. Её взгляд был полон смеха. Девчонка едва держала себя в руках; должно быть, это настоящая потеха, разыгрывать такую сцену перед его потрясёнными родителями. Увидев, что она пытается сдержать смех, Бен немного успокоился и заговорщически улыбнулся.

— Скажи мне правду, котёнок. Ты хочешь быть с ним?

Покачав головой, она закусила губу, едва сдерживая смех.

— Ты должна ответить вслух, котёнок.

— Нет, папочка.

— Чего же ты хочешь? 

— Хочу быть здесь, с тобой, папочка. 

Раздавшийся позади хохот заставил его подпрыгнуть, и, прижав Рей к груди, Бен резко обернулся. 

— Значит, так мы будем врать _папочке_ , любовь моя? Он вообще знает о нас? О тайнах, которые ты хранишь? Знает, где ты провела День Благодарения? С кем? — от намёков в голосе По Бену моментально поплохело.

Рей напряглась в его объятиях и уткнулась лицом ему в грудь.

— О чём он говорит, Рей? — Бен стиснул зубы, стараясь вложить в голос как можно больше гнева, стараясь, чтобы ярость его выглядела как следует. — Ты до сих пор крутишь с ним?

— Прошу тебя, папочка, — разревелась она. — Я не хотела! Он меня _заставил_!

— Не драматизируй, Рей, — последовал саркастический ответ По. — Я не заставлял тебя делать то, чего ты не хотела.

Она прижалась к Бену; все её тело сотрясалось от притворных рыданий. 

— Прости меня, папочка!

Погладив её по спине, Бен заставил её успокоиться. 

— Всё нормально, Рей. Мы обсудим это попозже, — бросив свирепый взгляд на По, Бен отпустил Рей, оставив её стоять, закрыв лицо ладошками. — А что касается тебя, По. Я выслушал достаточно. Тебя попросили уйти. Теперь же я тебя _заставлю_!

Шагнув вперёд, Бен крепко схватил По за предплечье. Пока он тащил мужчину к двери, явно смущённые родители, широко раскрыв глаза, быстренько убрались с дороги. Открыв дверь, Бен практически вышвырнул мужчину на крыльцо. Спотыкаясь, По вылетел на бетонные ступени. Свирепо глядя на Бена, он снова выпрямился в полный рост.

— Не волнуйся. Рей. Мы обсудим это позже. _Наедине_ , — ухмыльнулся мужчина, послав ей самодовольную улыбку. — Нам предстоит встретиться в конце семестра. И, очевидно, придётся пересмотреть _условия_ твоей итоговой оценки.

Бен знал, что всё это напоказ. _Знал_ , что это понарошку. Но от слов мужчины по венам пронеслось непреодолимое желание убивать. Он обезумел и бросился за дверь.


	8. семь

Возможно, По _немножечко_ переиграл в хищного научного руководителя. Рей в шоке наблюдала, как Бен, почти в замедленной съёмке, вылетел за дверь и повалил По на траву. Услышав, как они заворчали, а По ещё и застонал, едва оба рухнули на землю, Рей сочувственно поморщилась. Она очень надеялась, что Бен сдерживается, но тут же засомневалась в этом, заметив, как он отвёл локоть, и следом раздался звук, с которым его кулак врезался в лицо По.

Что ж. Ей ведь хотелось _драматизма_. И она определённо этого добилась. По правде говоря, Рей не ожидала, что Бен отреагирует на слова По с такой яростью, учитывая, каким осторожным и застенчивым он показался ей с первого взгляда. С другой стороны, она не ожидала, что По поведёт себя... Что ж... Как По!

Сцена перед ней, казалось, обрела нормальную скорость, и Рей поспешила на лужайку вслед за мужчинами, а Лея и Хан не отставали. Подбежав к Бену, она потянула его за плечо как раз вовремя, чтобы удержать от очередного удара в лицо По. 

— Чёрт, мужик! — ухмыляясь даже вопреки очевидной боли, заворчал По. Его зубы были перепачканы красным, а ухмылка совершенно ужасна. — Поаккуратней с носом! Это лицо _бесценно_!

— Закройся, По, — прошипела Рей, пытаясь поднять Бена с земли. — Я же говорила, чтобы ты вёл себя ужасно, а не как ебучий _насильник_. И «любовь моя»? В натуре?! Это просто... натуральная мерзость.

Он подмигнул ей, мерзавец! 

— А разве насильники не ужасны? К тому же, придумай мерзостную гадость получше, которой мне стоило тебя называть. А так миссия выполнена!

Скосив на По взгляд, Рей едва успела оттащить от него кипящего, задыхающегося, бурлящего от гнева Бена, который уже успел стиснуть кулаки и оскалиться.

По всей видимости, По решил, что самое время испытать удачу.

— Развлекайся со своим животным, Рей, пока ещё можешь, — проворчал он, усаживаясь на траву. — Мы оба знаем, к кому ты прибежишь в конце концов.

Зарычав, Бен хотел было снова броситься на По, но Рей удержала его за руку.

— Не _разговаривай_ с ней. Не _смотри_ на неё. Если узнаю, что ты запрёшься с ней в одну комнату, я тебя _убью_.

Что ж. Если Рей будет преследовать кто-то, обладающий властью, Бен определённо будет тем, к кому она обратится за помощью. Чёрт, в гневе он очень страшен.

Ещё раз взглянув на По, она потянула Бена за руку. 

— Идём, папочка. Давай вернёмся внутрь.

Бен метнул на неё взгляд, и глаза его стали глубокими, тёмными и напряжёнными, какими не были прежде.

— Ты чертовски права, мы идём внутрь, — низким и сердитым голосом прорычал он.

Наклонившись к ней, Бен поднял её, словно она ничегошеньки не весила. Рей взвизгнула, когда он буквально перекинул её через плечо и потопал обратно в дом. Положив руки ему на поясницу, она приподнялась ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть Хана и Лею, ошеломлённых произошедшей перед ними сценой.

Это было... Всё оказалось гораздо хуже, чем она планировала. Возможно, вместо этого ей следовало пригласить Финна обломать вечеринку. 

Финн не настолько хороший актёр — именно поэтому она и попросила По — но он не сказал бы и половины того, что наговорил Дэмерон. Финн не был бы так убедителен, как По, но и не получил бы пинка под зад на лужайке перед домом Леи. Рей действительно жалела, что не позвала Финна.

Когда Бен направился в дом, Рей, опустив руки, соскользнула вниз, и волосы упали ей на лицо. Бен шагал по тому же пути, что вёл в ванную, но в конце коридора он свернул налево, в комнату, которая определённо ванной не была. Довольно бесцеремонно он уронил её на мягкую поверхность. Подпрыгнув на месте, Рей посмотрела вниз и наконец поняла, что они находятся в спальне.

— Рей, какого _хрена_ происходит?

Она нервно ему улыбнулась. 

— Мы разводим твоих родителей, чтобы они никогда больше не лезли в твою личную жизнь?

Он мрачно посмотрел на неё. 

— Попробуй снова, _котёнок_.

Она сглотнула; от его тона внизу живота вспыхнул огонёк.

— Ну. Ты только что избил парня моего лучшего друга на лужайке перед домом?

Кажется, он почувствовал облегчение.

— Так этот парень не твой научный руководитель?

— Он _взаправду_ научный руководитель в университете. Но не мой.

Бен чуть не рухнул на пол. 

— Господи Иисусе! Блядское тебе спасибо! — он глубоко вздохнул и провёл рукой по волосам. Рей увидела трещинки и царапины на костяшках его пальцев, и огонь у неё внутри становился всё жарче при мысли, каким сильным он выглядел. — Так ты не трахаешься с этим парнем?

Она задохнулась от смеха. 

— Боже правый, нет. Он парень моего лучшего друга! Ну... Вернее, он парень моего лучшего друга и его девушки... Сложновато всё это.

Бен тяжело опустился на кровать рядом с ней. 

— Боже. Я только что избил мужика на лужайке моих родителей перед Господом Богом и всеми остальными, — он сказал это так, будто только сейчас понял, что натворил. Проведя руками по лицу, он почти безучастно уставился в стену.

— Ну, — с заговорщической улыбкой протянула она. — В твою защиту скажу, что он был куда большей сволочью, чем я просила.

Поднявшись, Бен принялся ходить туда-сюда по комнате, и ступал он в точности как котяра. Очевидно, у него осталось слишком много нерастраченной энергии после «боя». 

Прикусив губу, она наблюдала за его передвижениями. Боже, какой же он огромный! Ёрзая на кровати, она раздумывала о принятии очень плохого решения.

Сделав глубокий вдох, она решила нырнуть в омут с головой.

— Бен, присядь, пожалуйста. Ты меня нервируешь. 

Он кивнул и сел на кровать рядом с ней, заламывая руки и дёргая коленом. Встав, Рей отошла к комоду на другом конце комнаты, проложила между ними некоторое расстояние, прежде чем поделиться с ним своей последней идеей.

Откашлявшись, Рей постаралась казаться беспечной. Не глядя на Бена, она провела рукой по комоду.

— Думаю, тебе следует меня отшлёпать.

Бен издал звук, который она могла описать только как «поперхнулся». Прикусив щёку изнутри, она постаралась не улыбнуться.

— Прости, _что_?

Обернувшись к нему, она изобразила на лице безмятежную улыбку. 

— Тебе следует отшлёпать меня. Представления ради.

— Я действительно не понимаю, как это нам поможет! — он едва не запаниковал от подобного предложения.

— Ещё как поможет! — теперь Рей по-настоящему прониклась этой идеей. Шагнув ближе к нему, она едва не подпрыгнула от волнения. — Это будет просто идеально! Котёнок поступила очень плохо, провела День Благодарения с профессором Дэмероном и рассказала ему, где живут твои родители. За такое поведение её по правде следует наказать. И я считаю, что это послужит огромным значением для укрепления отношений с твоей семьёй.

Недоверчиво глядя на неё, Бен покачал головой. 

— Это... Это плохая идея, Рей.

Она улыбнулась. 

— Всё будет хорошо! Думаю, это поможет и с твоей излишней нервозностью! 

— Я правда не хочу делать тебе больно, Рей, — взгляд его карих глаз был невероятно серьёзен. В каком-то смысле это было даже очаровательно.

— Ты не сделаешь мне больно, Бен. Я намного сильнее чем кажусь с виду.

Он тяжело вздохнул. 

— Ладно. Но это только ради представления. 

Согласно хмыкнув, она подошла к двери и приоткрыла её. Затем полезла под свитер к поясу леггинсов, стащила их вниз, а потом и вовсе сняла вместе с ботинками, после чего вернулась через всю комнату к Бену.

— Рей? — он снова запаниковал. — Что ты делаешь?

Она улыбнулась. 

— Это для реалистичности! — она подошла к нему, а он забрался с ногами на кровать. — Да не парься ты так! 

Он всё ещё выглядел до смешного колеблющимся. 

— Да ладно тебе, всего несколько шлепков по заднице. Ничего страшного. Зато это уж наверняка отвадит родителей от твоей личной жизни. 

Забравшись к нему на колени, Рей услышала, как Бен сглотнул. Поёрзав, она устроилась поудобнее, прежде чем задрать свитер, демонстрируя свой округлый зад и тончайшие стринги, оберегающие её невинность.

— Господи Иисусе, — услышав его шёпот, она захотела захихикать. И начала получать удовольствие от этого спектакля — изводить Бена было невероятно легко. Это не очень-то мило с её стороны, ей действительно не стоит придираться к нему подобным образом, тем более, что он не заинтересован в женщинах. Но ничего поделать с собой Рей не могла.

— Дверь открыта, так что постарайся, — прошептала она. — Для пущего эффекта я малость покричу.

Она почувствовала, как он вздохнул — как будто собирался с силами, а потом его рука нежно опустилась на её ягодицы. Его пальцы были достаточно большими, чтобы охватить всю попу целиком.

— Сильнее! 

— _Что_? Нет!

— Да ладно тебе, Бен. Я же была ужасно непослушной, не забыл? 

— Рей, это не...

— Я справлюсь. Клянусь, — она вильнула попой и услышала, как он застонал. — Не забудь заставить меня считать.

Прежде, чем сделать хоть что-то, он так долго ждал, что Рей уже было уверилась, что он решил ничего не делать. Закусив губу, она постаралась не оглядываться и не смотреть на него. Вопреки здравому смыслу, ей действительно хотелось, чтобы он сделал это. Но _убеждать_ его сделать это она не желала. Насколько убого это будет выглядеть?

О чём она вообще думает? Конечно, он не желает становиться частью чего-то, связанного с ней. Их отношениям полагается быть профессиональными. А вместо этого она всё запустила и позволила стать личным. Она всё _испортила_.


	9. восемь

Последовала долгая пауза, и Рей искренне уверовала, что Бен заставит её встать — что он остановит их игру прежде чем та начнётся. Сделав глубокий вдох, она открыла рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь — что угодно, лишь бы положить конец этому неловкому моменту — но вдруг его ладонь с громким треском опустилась ей на задницу. Задохнувшись от удивления, Рей громко взвизгнула. Всё тело напряглось, и она изо всех сил вцепилась в постель.

Она готовилась к следующему удару, но Бен замер, застыл неподвижно на очередной долгий момент. 

— Ты что-то сказала, котёнок?

Он рассеянно погладил её ягодицы, и Рей прикусила губу. Никогда прежде у неё и в мыслях не было поучаствовать в подобных сексуальных играх, но, чёрт возьми, от действий Бена она вся прямо затрепетала. 

— Раз! — пробормотала она, вжимаясь щекой в одеяло. По необъяснимой причине щёки загорелись, и она испугалась, что покраснела. — Мне жаль, папочка.

Он снова шлёпнул её по заднице, и Рей закусила губу, стараясь не закричать слишком громко. 

— Тебе стоит _сожалеть_ , — он снова замолчал, положив руку на саднящие ягодицы. Ладонь была почти прохладной на разгорячённой коже.

— Два! Мне жаль, папочка!

— Ты _непременно_ пожалеешь. Ведь ты была очень плохой девочкой, — Бен шлёпнул её в третий раз, и Рей дёрнулась под ним, рыдая. Господи, несмотря на все отрицания, во всём этом он был чертовски хорош.

— Три! Прости меня, папочка! — при этих словах вверх по ногам пополз жар, застав её врасплох. Она сжала бёдра так незаметно, как только смогла, стараясь не ёрзать у него на коленях. Он шлёпнул её в очередной раз, и Рей, задыхаясь, продолжила счёт, крепко зажмурившись от нахлынувших на неё волн боли и возбуждения.

— Как считаешь, сколько ударов ты заслуживаешь, котёнок? — голос его был шелковистым и низким, а ладонь снова невероятно нежно коснулась её кожи, поглаживая ягодицы.

— Я... Я не знаю, папочка...

— Конечно, знаешь. Тебе прекрасно известно, насколько плохо ты себя вела. Так сколько ты заслуживаешь? — он шлёпнул её еще разок, и Рей вскрикнула.

— Пять! Прости меня! Пожалуйста, папочка! Всего пять!

Цокнув, он шлёпнул её снова. 

— Попробуй ещё раз, котёнок. 

Он помолчал, ожидая, что она продолжит счёт. Стоило ей выдохнуть « _шесть_ », он сжал одну из ягодиц своей огромной рукой. 

— Сколько? Скажи, Рей.

Взвизгнув, она заёрзала под его ладонью, отчаянно пытаясь потереться верхней частью влагалища о его бедро. Боже, она из-за него промокла насквозь.

— Я заслужила десять ударов, папочка, — уткнувшись в одеяло, пробормотала она. Из глаз потекли слёзы, оставляя на постельном белье мокрые следы. Те чувства, которые он в ней вызывал, не были правильными, и всё же ей это _нравилось_. Он снова шлёпнул её, и Рей всхлипнула, досчитав до семи.

— Да, заслужила. Сегодня ты была очень плохой девочкой, — шлёпнув её ещё раз, он продолжил, едва дождавшись, когда она сосчитает до восьми.

— Вот так, котёнок. Ты справляешься просто отлично. У тебя получится продержаться до десяти, — мурлыкнул он ей, опуская ладонь в девятый раз.

— Ты всё переворачиваешь с ног на голову. Тебе нравится устраивать сцены, котёнок? — Бен снова помассировал её задницу; скользнув от одной ягодицы к другой, он сжал упругую плоть. Застонав, Рей бессознательно толкнулась бёдрами в его ладонь. Он остановился на мгновение — рука на ягодицах замерла, и Рей поняла, что конкретно облажалась. 

А потом он усмехнулся, издав при этом тёмный, глубокий, почти рокочущий звук. 

— Да ты и _сейчас_ этим занимаешься, котёнок? — он покрепче сжал её задницу, большим пальцем раздвигая ягодицы. Рей попыталась вырваться из его хватки, не желая, чтобы он увидел явные признаки возбуждения, запятнавшие трусики, но свободной рукой Бен надавил ей на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться, подняв попу повыше.

— Ты такая развратница, котёнок, — казалось, он возбудился, что правдой быть не могло. В этом смысле она его не интересовала. Сам же так сказал. Он — _гей_. Должно быть, во всём виноваты остатки эндорфинов, оставшихся после драки. Может, ему понравился По, и Бен возбудился, подмяв его под себя? 

Последний шлепок застал её врасплох, и закричав, Рей напряглась всем телом.

— Десять! Я сожалею, папочка! Пожалуйста!

— Не уверен, котёнок, — пробормотал он, положив руку ей на задницу. — Не думаю, что тебе хоть немножечко жаль. 

Его рука опасно приблизилась к её киске, и Рей резко повернула к нему голову.

— Бен! — прошипела она, когда он прикоснулся к промокшим стрингам. Рука, лежащая на её спине, потянулась вниз и, ухватившись за пояс трусиков, он дёрнул его повыше, оказывая давление на ноющие складочки. Уронив голову на кровать, Рей ахнула.

— Разве так ты должна меня называть, Рей? — голос Бена прозвучал почти мягко, когда его пальцы принялись растирать влажный хлопок. 

— Н... Нет...

— А что нужно говорить, котёнок? — ощущения от материала были слишком сильны, и Рей застонала, когда он почти болезненно прижал пальцы к клитору. — Скажи. 

— П... Папочка! Прошу тебя!

Рука, сжимающая пояс трусиков, рванула посильнее, и Рей взвизгнула, когда потрёпанная ткань подалась и разорвалась. Почувствовав, как тёплые пальцы скользят по влажным складочкам, Рей толкнулась бёдрами назад, стремясь к восхитительному трению.

— Чёрт возьми, да ты просто пиздец, — прорычал Бен, скользнув по ней пальцами. Он без труда нашёл клитор, и Рей снова дёрнулась, едва крошечный комочек запульсировал под его ловкими пальцами. Он медленно кружил вокруг клитора, и Рей была готова расплакаться. Да он её просто дразнит! 

— Пожалуйста! Я... Мне нужно...

Со звонким шлепком он опустил левую руку ей на задницу, и Рей снова взвизгнула.

— Я знаю, что тебе нужно, котёнок. Папочка позаботится о тебе, — его рука со спины Рей скользнула ниже и, раздвинув ягодицы, он отыскал тёплый, влажный вход. И пока правой рукой он продолжал медленно ласкать клитор, толстым пальцем левой руки он толкнулся в неё, входя по рукоять.

Мяукнув, она выгнулась на носочках, стараясь принять его так глубоко, как только сможет. Под его рукой она ёрзала и стискивала бёдра, но он не спешил. Тихонько заскулив, Рей почти до крови закусила губу.

— Терпение, котёнок. Хорошие девочки умеют ждать.

Вжавшись в него сильнее, она стиснула бёдрами его руку; пальцы её ног вжались в ковёр и Рей отчаянно застонала. 

— О, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, прошу тебя, пожалуйста! Папочка! Мне нужно... О, прошу! 

— Хочешь ещё, малышка? 

— Да! — ахнула она и, обернувшись, посмотрела на него через плечо. — Ещё, пожалуйста!

— Ну раз уж ты так вежливо просишь, — пробормотал он, прежде чем скользнуть в неё вторым пальцем. От растяжки Рей практически завизжала, его пальцы были намного больше её собственных. 

— Вот так, котёнок?

Всхлипнув, она кивнула, сжимая бёдрами его руки, изо всех сил стараясь удержать их на месте. Сгибая и раздвигая в ней пальцы, в конце концов он отыскал её точку джи. От этого ощущения Рей вскрикнула, а он, едва найдя набухший пучок нервов, принялся скользить по нему пальцами, растирая мучительно медленно. 

— Вот! О, прям здесь! Как приятно! О боже, папочка, прошу тебя! Хочу сильнее. Пожалуйста, трахни меня жёстче, папочка!

— Что такое, малышка? — замурлыкал он, нежно сжимая клитор двумя пальцами. — Ты хочешь пожёстче? 

Крепко зажмурившись и изо всех сил вцепившись в одеяло, она закричала. Под его пристальным вниманием она корчилась, не зная, чего ей хочется больше — чтобы он остановился, или чтобы продолжал. 

— Да! О, прошу тебя, _да_!

— Хм-м-м, моя милая девочка хочет пожёстче. Ты уверена, что справишься, котёнок? — мурлыкнул он, сжав пальцами набухший клитор.

— Да! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, папочка. Прошу тебя!

— Ты так прелестно умоляешь, малышка, — сказал он, медленно вынимая из неё пальцы. От потери тепла и наполненности она всхлипнула и двинула бёдрами следом за его рукой. — Как я могу тебе отказать?

И с этими словами, ударив ладонью по заднице, он снова вломился в неё пальцами. Завизжав, Рей сжалась, бёдра задрожали, а дыхание сбилось. Он вбивался в неё снова и снова, стараясь с каждым движением достать до точки джи. Вскрикнув, Рей всхлипнула от удовольствия, отчаянно пытаясь двигаться навстречу его руке. Но он был слишком быстр, слишком груб, и ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как лежать и принимать то, как он снова и снова вонзался в её киску.

— Так нравится, принцесса? — зарычал он, вломившись в неё ещё глубже. — Жёстко, быстро и грубо? Твоей киске так нравится?

— Да! Папочка! О, блять, хорошо-то как! — вскрикнула она, встав одним коленом на кровать, чтобы получше прогнуться в спине. Она и без того невероятно близка, но ей нужно, что бы он оказался глубже.

— Собираешься кончить, сладкая?

— Да! Ох, блять, пожалуйста, папочка! Выеби меня как следует, заставь кончить! 

И как только она начала сжиматься на его пальцах, а внизу живота разлился трепет первых импульсов оргазма, он убрал руки — пальцы грубо выскользнули из неё. Вскрикнув, она тут же обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него. Бёдра напряглись в попытке удержать его на месте. Но он оказался совершенно неподвижен, а на лице у него застыла самодовольная ухмылка.

— Какого _хрена_ , Бен! Я почти кончила!

— Следи за языком, малышка. Или я найду ему занятие получше, — снова шлёпнув её по заднице, прорычал он. Задохнувшись, она заёрзала под его рукой, вжавшись лицом в кровать. 

— Ты кончишь, когда я скажу, котёнок. Ни секундой раньше.

Всхлипнув, она затихла, став терпеливо — насколько была способна — ожидать продолжения. Но когда он просидел, не прикасаясь к ней, целую минуту, Рей заскулила и заманчиво покрутила бёдрами. Опустив руку ей на задницу, Бен погладил её, а потом и вовсе сжал ягодицу своей большой ладонью.

— Скажи мне, что ты _поняла_ , котёнок. 

Застонав, она уткнулась лбом в одеяло, прежде чем оглянуться через плечо и кивнуть ему, стараясь казаться как можно более упрямой. 

— Я поняла, папочка.

— Вот моя хорошая девочка, — пробормотал он, позволяя своим пальцам вернуться в её тепло. Она застонала, почувствовав, как он прикасается к её скользкой киске. Два толстых пальца снова толкнулись в неё, и Рей вскрикнула, посильнее вжимаясь в его руку, стараясь принять его как можно глубже. 

— _Ебать_ , как же мне нравится твоя отзывчивость, милая, — пробормотал он, лаская пальцами чувствительный пучок нервов.

Он снова мучил её, медленно и лениво кружа пальцами вокруг клитора. Едва погрузив пальцы в её тесноту, он сразу же вынул их, оттягивая удовольствие и вырывая из неё скулёж. Просить — _умолять_ — о том, чего хочет, она не стеснялась. 

— Пожалуйста, не дразни меня, папочка! Пожалуйста, трахни меня пожёстче. Заставь меня кончить!

— Ты быстро учишься. А как славно умоляешь... — промурлыкал он, снова вонзив в неё пальцы. Рей взвизгнула, изо всех сил вцепившись в постель, когда он начал вколачиваться в её киску.

Почти до боли — так хорошо ей было, настолько наполнена его пальцами была она. Так он касался и дотягивался до всех лучших мест внутри неё. Она всхлипнула — никакими словами нельзя было описать, как ей было хорошо. Бен вытворял с ней это; останавливаясь и начиная сначала, он подводил её к краю лишь затем, чтобы не дать ей насладиться как следует. И теперь, казалось, он воспламенил удовольствие в ней жарче, чем прежде.

— Пожалуйста, папочка, мне так хорошо! Прямо здесь! — застонав, она посильнее прогнулась в спине, чтобы принять его как следует. — О, как же хорошо! О боже, папочка!

Он сжал клитор между пальцами ещё разок, и Рей вскрикнула; бёдра начали дрожать и трястись от усилия удержаться на месте, выгибаясь для него.

— Хочешь кончить, детка? — мурлыкнул он, неспешно лаская клитор пальцами.

— Да! О, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, позволь мне кончить, папочка! — застонала она, балансируя на грани наслаждения, но пытаясь сдержаться. Ей не хотелось, чтобы он снова убрал руки. Она была готова _на всё_ , чтобы кончить на его пальцах.

— Котёнку нужно кончить, не так ли? Я чувствую это, — прорычал он, левой рукой потянувшись ко входу, в то время как пальцы правой вырисовали болезненно медленные круги вокруг клитора. Она утвердительно всхлипнула, едва ли в состоянии произнести хоть слово. — Какая же ты мокрая, котёнок. Чувствую, как твоя киска пульсирует на моих пальцах. Скажи мне, как сильно ты хочешь кончить?

— Я... Я... Я... Я... Я _не могу_... О боже, папочка! П... Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, позволь мне кончить! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, _прошупрошупрошу_! — всё, что она пыталась сказать, прерывалось её же стонами и судорожными, всхлипывающими вздохами.

— Вот так, моя сладкая, — мягко сказал он, наклоняясь ближе к ней. — Папочка о тебе позаботится. Просто скажи мне то, что я хочу услышать.

— Пожалуйста! — она едва не визжала, хватаясь за что угодно, лишь бы остаться на месте. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне кончить! Я очень хочу кончить, папочка! Я буду совсем хорошей девочкой! Пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , дай мне кончить!

— Ты очень хорошая девочка, котёнок. Хочешь кончить, малышка?

— Да! — отчаянно закричала она, все её тело уже дрожало и сжималось. Она не понимала, как до сих пор может сдерживаться.

— Тогда чего же ты _ждёшь_? Кончи для меня, котёнок, — прорычал он, и его низкий, мягкий голос совершенно контрастировал с тем, как его пальцы внезапно начали растирать и сжимать твёрдый комочек нервов. Он вонзался в неё жестко и быстро, грубее, чем она ожидала, и когда он буквально вырвал из неё оргазм, Рей закричала.

Кончая, она всхлипывала; всё тело дрожало и пульсировало. Она хлынула ему в руки _позорнейшей_ влагой — его пальцы хлюпали, пока он безжалостно вонзался в неё.

Казалось, это продолжалось целую вечность; киска сжималась и пульсировала, пока она заливала его своим наслаждением. Он что-то тихо мурлыкал ей на ухо, хотя едва ли у неё хватало сил понимать его. Низким голосом Бен нашёптывал ей о том, как она _хороша_ , как _сладка_ и как _тесна_ для него её маленькая киска. Когда Рей больше не смогла этого выносить, то рухнула ему на колени — содрогаясь, она стонала и всхлипывала. К счастью, он перестал уделять внимание переутомлённому клитору, но продолжал не спеша работать левой рукой — толстые пальцы лениво двигались в ней. Рей дрожала и скулила; клитор трепетал от остаточных волн удовольствия, словно ища облегчения.

— Ты отлично справилась, принцесса, — нежно сказал Бен и потянулся правой рукой, чтобы убрать волосы с её лица. Прижавшись щекой к его ладони, она тихо застонала. — Такая милая малышка. Ты готова сделать кое-что для меня, котёнок?

Улыбнувшись, Рей кивнула, тихо вздохнув под влиянием эйфории. 

— Для тебя всё что захочешь, папочка.

— Встань на колени и открой для меня ротик, милая.

Медленно, довольно неуклюже она сползла на пол и устроилась между его колен. А едва она подняла на него взгляд, он быстро стянул джинсы с бёдер и вытащил свой каменный член; головка набухла и стала почти лиловой. С кончика стекало непристойное количество преякулята, и, открыв рот, Рей наклонилась вперёд, более чем готовая попробовать его ещё разок.

— Вот так, котёнок. Просто идеально, — простонал он, начав дрочить с молниеносной скоростью. Положив руку ей на щеку, он удержал её на месте, резко приблизив к ней член. — Постой вот так. _Ебать_ , какая же ты горячая.

Много времени ему не потребовалось — может, десяток движений рукой или около того, прежде чем он разукрасил ей губы и язык густой белой спермой. Кончив на неё, Бен громко застонал, а зрачки его расширились. Сперма стекала с её языка по подбородку, капая на свитер. Чувствуя на себе его тёплую влажность, Рей застонала. Скользнув большим пальцем с её щеки вниз к подбородку, он собрал сперму и вернул ей в рот. Обхватив губами палец и жадно втянув его, Рей сглотнула, закрыла глаза и застонала от вкуса. Бен задохнулся, и она почувствовала, как на грудь упала очередная крупная капля. Открыв глаза, она улыбнулась ему и облизнулась, едва он убрал палец.

Сидя на краю кровати, он выглядел невероятно красивым, почти таким же опьяненным и разбитым собственным оргазмом, как и она сама. Он хватал воздух ртом и пытался отдышаться; из ширинки выглядывал член. 

Откинувшись на локти, он улыбнулся ей. 

— Боже, сейчас ты такая красивая! 

Хихикнув, Рей улыбнулась. Вытерев со рта остатки спермы, она наклонилась вперёд и, пытаясь успокоиться, положила руки ему на бёдра, а потом поцеловала — медленно, почти небрежно. Обхватив её затылок, на одно ослепительно прекрасное мгновение Бен прижался открытым ртом к её губам.

Отстранившись, она улыбнулась ему ещё разок и присела на корточки. Приподняв воротник свитера, она вытерла остатки спермы с лица, после чего потянулась за леггинсами. Стянув с себя порванные трусики, она отбросила их в сторону и как по команде принялась натягивать штаны. Стараясь влезть в плотную ткань, она встала и вдруг услышала, как Бен отчаянно застонал. Встревоженная этим звуком, она быстро взглянула на него. Закрыв лицо руками, он впился пальцами в кожу головы, но Рей заметила как между этих самых пальцев выглядывает один глаз. И он был просто в ужасе.

— Господи Иисусе, Рей. _Чёрт_! — крепко зажмурившись, Бен покачал головой. — Мне очень жаль. Я правда не понимаю, что на меня нашло... И... Я не хотел заходить так далеко... И... _Пиздец_!

Он плюхнулся обратно на кровать, выглядя при этом как олицетворение поражения. Тихо вздохнув, Рей покачала головой. Ну и что ей делать с этим мужчиной?


End file.
